Take me instead
by teetoe1988
Summary: Trained from the age of five in combat, taken from their homes and made into men. they were taught how to wield a sword, to hunt and survive in the most extreme conditions they were more than mere men and when together they made even the Gods tremble. After her father looses his lands to Cullentha, Lady Rose offers herself to go as a trophy to save her fathers life.
1. Warriors of Cullentha

OK so here is my first Emmett and Rose story. they are my favourite twilight couple and I think there should be more stories about them so I have decided to give it a go. I have used creative licence with this and so it is not a specific time period. There are Viking, Greek/Spartan influences however the setting is a little further forward in time.

I really hope to get this story out and I have planned out the next few chapters in advance so I don't hit writers block

I own nothing in twilight but I hope you enjoy

* * *

They had been marching for two days before finally setting sights upon Voltura. It was not the longest they had travelled Cullenthan warriors could march for up to a week without the need to stop for rest. It was said that one warrior was equal to seven men. They trained from the age of five in combat, taken from their homes and made into men. they were taught how to wield a sword, to hunt and survive in the most extreme conditions they were more than mere men and when together they made even the Gods themselves tremble.

Emmett son of Carlisle was the greatest of all he stood like a mountain amongst his men, he was very strong and his skill on the battlefield was beyond that of any other. It is said that the Gods came down and blessed him with strength and agility, the Goddesses gave him youthful looks and handsome features, so that he might bring fame and fortune to his people.

Sent out on his twelfth year into the woods surrounding Cullentha he was instructed by his tutors to come back a man or never return again. Emmett survived the harsh winter hunting utilising the skills he had been given. It was during this time that he came upon Rahna the beast. It was he who had been coming into Cullentha in the night and attacking, killing families and livestock. Rahna was large and on his hind legs stood a foot higher than Emmett it is said that they fought for four whole days before Emmett finally killed the beast and then took it back to his father, where he was welcomed home a man.

King Caius of Voltura was old and of ill heath. He had never recovered from the loss of his wife Athenodora and Emmett had no doubts they could take Voltura from him before too much blood was shed. His men were anxious for battle, the drawback of having such a feared army is that most gave in before a battle could ensue, he hoped they might get their wish of a small fight before turning back victorious.

After instructing the build of camp, ordering some men to hunt for the evenings meal and sending scouts to the higher lands to watch for his return, Emmett called for Lord Royce to send word to the castle that he wished to meet with the King. Emmett had never liked Lord Royce he was the son of the late Lord Royce King, a confidant of his father in court and as such Lord Royce II was offered certain privileges amongst the court that he would otherwise never have afforded. He was of average build smaller than most of the warriors but could lift a sword without too much trouble, he trained like all Cullenthan men and was often seen around court trying to secure the affections of one Lady or another. Upon his fathers death Lord Royce II was granted his fathers lands and wealth, which he quickly gambled to the point of loss. He approached King Carlisle for help and as a favour to an old friend he was allowed to keep his lands and work off his debts buy serving in the Cullenthan army. He was awarded rank below Edward and Jasper under Emmett's command. Emmett enjoyed sending him out to do his bidding giving him tasks he wouldn't even offer the lowest soldier. He couldn't have Lord Royce believing he was of even standing with either of his brothers.

Jasper was tall like Emmett but not as built he was agile and those who came across him were often deceived by his appearance. When challenged Jasper could be extremely deadly and would attack like a viper making quick work of his opponents. Emmett had considered Jasper his brother since he began training with him, but it was made official after he caught the eye of Alice, Emmett's sister and the two of them were wed.  
He was quiet and calm. Handsome with his light blonde hair and tanned skin from constant marches in the sun. His calm nature could be a god send as he would always give an air of calm in tense situations allowing him to think more clearly.

Edward, Emmett's younger brother was well built and athletic a true warrior, he was handsome and charming and always had women to comfort him, however since marrying the beautiful Bella he has calmed his ways and only ever wishes to be in her company, she owned his heart from the moment they met and he wed her a month after first meeting her. Edward was a fine swordsman however his true skill lay in his logic and keen mind. With these he could create flawless strategies. The three men were never without each other and as such had easily created and army of impeccable power.

Lord Royce returned with a message from King Caius to say he would meet with them this evening. As the sun began to set Emmett and his brothers began their decent to the Voltura castle.


	2. You have until morning

Chapter 2. They meet for the first time, hope you are enjoying it so far.

as always i own nothing

* * *

RPOV

The sun cascaded through the glass window to floor of my room warming my toes against the cold stone. I walked over to the basin by my window and quickly washed my face. It was when I looked up that I saw a man on horseback riding towards our stables, he was clearly military from his armour and I watched as he disappeared from sight into the courtyard.

I walked back towards my dressing area, and waited, as Jessica my maid removed my night gown, and assisted me with my undergarments, before finally slipping my new silk gown down over my slender frame. Ever since my father lost my mother, he has showered me with gifts, he rarely speaks of her now and I do not remember too much about her, other than a few moments which stick out in my mind.

I remember the day she died, we were out riding in the woods when a snake attacked my horse sending me crashing to the floor. My mother tried to scare the snake away but she only angered it more, causing the snake to turn on her. By the time the soldiers had caught up to us, it was too late! My mother lay in amongst the leaves and debris, the life fading from her violet eyes. The soldiers carried us back to the castle and a physician was sent for but he could do nothing but provide some herbs to calm the raging fever. By the next morning she was gone, she died while trying to save me, she died because I had to go riding that day when she wanted to stay home and work on her drawing, it was I who sent my horse galloping into the woods knowing my mother would chase me.

I was Pulled from my thoughts by Lady Cope,

"My lady your father wishes to speak with you once you are dressed"

Lady Cope was appointed my lady in waiting she is an older woman of around fifty with grey hair and a stern presence, but she is also kind and graceful and has been there for me when my mother could not. My father hired her to be my mother figure as I grew into a woman and he hoped it would perhaps help fill the void left by my mothers passing. I used to be so cruel to her, dressing as ghosts to scare her, pretending I was ill and also lying face down in the pond near her room so she would think I had drowned. I was little theatrical back then. She put up with it all she understood that I blamed myself and I just wanted my mother back, I love her now so dearly.

I smiled and thanked her and after dressing and brushing through my hair I raced to my father's rooms. He has been distracted with news of Cullentha and I have rarely seen him in truth we have been like ships in the night always passing never stopping.  
I walk through the heavy wooden door to his private rooms,

"Father" I rush to him and he takes me in his arms and holds me tight like when I was a small child. I take in his face and see the stress and worry written across it.

"Tell me what's troubling you father?" He cannot hide it from me his usually bright eyes were grey and clouded.

"Mika has just informed me that the Cullenthan army has made camp at the top of Renier hill, Prince Emmett wishes to meet with me, I fear he means to start a war over Voltura."

My father looked so solemn I had never seen him this withdrawn since the day we buried my mother, he looked so lost that day, he still has not fully recovered.

"Don't worry I will stay with you" my father gave me the ghost of a smile before cupping my face in his hands,

"You are a good girl Rose your mother" his voice broke slightly at the memory of her "would be so proud of you" he kissed me on the cheek and led me to the great hall.

"Mika inform the messenger to send word to Prince Emmett that I shall meet with him"

Mika my fathers man servant and son of a disgraced Lord scurried away, he was always eager to please and had a kind nature although sometimes I felt he did overstep his boundaries with me but Lady Cope was always there to put him back in his place.

* * *

The servants brought us wine and I engaged my father in talk of trivial things, my other lady in waiting Lady Vera had just welcomed a son Henry and I was keen to meet him, I love babies and I hope to have a large family of my own one day should the Gods wish it for me.

It was during our talks that we heard the horns announce the Prince's arrival, servants began scurrying around the corridors like scared mice then the great doors burst open and in walked three of the largest men I had ever seen closely followed by a scrambling Mika.

Mika stepped forward,

"My Lord my I present Lord Jasper of Cullentha"

The first of the three men stepped forward, he was tall and athletic, his skin showed signs of battle and scars decorated his forearms some even looked a lot like teeth marks. He had thick blonde hair not unlike my own, his handsome features and bright blue eyes made me think that should I ever of had a twin brother he would very well have looked like him. Lord Jasper bowed to my father before turning to me,

"My lady" he bowed his head and moved to the side

Mika stepped forward again

"Prince Edward of Cullentha"

The second man stepped forward. He was tall and well built a true soldier his hair was a thick bronze and his eyes were the deepest sea green. He did not appear as battle ridden and his face was handsome and unmarked. When he stepped forward his eyes took in the whole room as though he needed to make a daring escape.

"Your highness" his voice was soft and he was well spoken he bowed to my father and then turned to me

"My Lady" he bowed to me before joining Jasper.

"And Prince Emmett of Cullentha" Mika introduced the last man.

This man was a giant compared to the others. He towered a good head over Mika and he had an impressive large build. His hair was short and dark with a hint of curl, his eyes were blue as the skies and his face was handsome and held a youthful charm. When he stepped forward I saw a scar on his right leg, it stretched from the inside of his boot all the way up his leg and under his armour. It was old and faded yet still looked angry against his tanned skin.

"Your Majesty" he bowed to my father, his voice was deep and commanding. He then turned to me. I was surprised when he took my hand and kissed my knuckles his lips barely brushed the skin but the feeling was like something I had never experienced. I felt the cool softness of his lips mixed with the roughness of his stubbled jaw a feeling which gave off a spark that coursed through my body and straight to my stomach.

I quickly pulled my hand away, he smirked and I saw the dimples in his cheeks "My Lady"

"You wished to meet with me Prince Emmett, what is it you wished to say that meant dragging the entire Cullenthan army to the top of my hills?" My father addressed him sternly and with an air of authority, but I could sense the unease coming from him in waves.

"Ah yes" the prince replied finally breaking eye contact with me and facing my father again "I am here on behalf of my father King Carlisle, we wish to have your lands to add to our vast empire we feel Voltura would make a fine addition and has many farm-able lands for our people"

My father laughed

"And I am expected to just hand over my lands and wealth to you?"

The prince and his men smirked and my fathers response before he continued,

"No my lord you are of the old ways I know that you would not simply back down at the sight of a few tents and horses but please let me make it very clear to you. We want these lands for Cullentha and we will have them by any means whether you hand them over to us or we take them by force one way or another you will be relieved of duties".

Emmett gestured for his brothers to follow him, but before leaving he turned back to my father

"You have until sunrise to decide"

Who does he think he is? To come to our home and demand lands my father has protected since before my birth that has been in his family for generations!

"HOW DARE YOU COME TO OUR HOME AND DEMAND SUCH THINGS MAY THE GODS STRIKE YOU DOWN CULLENTHAN FILTH"

I flew at Emmett beating my small fist on his large chest but this did nothing but make him laugh at me. His laugh was booming like thunder and filled the whole room, then he looked at my father,

"My Lord I think if your pets cannot control themselves they should be chained up"

I gasped at his words and my palm came into contact with his jaw with such force I was sure I had burst it open. It was like hitting an iron wall I had wanted to slap him across the cheek but he was too large and I only managed to reach to his jawline.

Emmett's eyes flashed black and he looked at me with such anger before grabbing me by the top of my arm his whole hand was strong like a vice and wrapped completely around, he pushed me towards my father who was looking at the scene with great fear.

"Nice Kitty" he gritted out as I fought to release myself from his strong grip "You are lucky you are considered a Lady had you of been a man I would have struck you down where you stood!"

"And had you have been a man you would never have touched a Lady so!"

he looked as though he was going to respond but instead turned back to my father

"You have until morning my lord!" with those last words he left quickly followed by his brothers.

Once the doors closed my father came rushing to my side

"Are you quite well my love?" I nodded in response and he hugged me close "Prepare the armies Mika we battle at dawn!"

With that my father hurried to armoury and I did not hear from him for the rest of the day.


	3. Reflections of an angel

Just a short chapter from Emmett's POV on the aftermath of the meeting and the next morning

I still own nothing unfortunately

* * *

EPOV

That wench struck me! She may have the looks of a Goddess but she has a tongue that would clip a hedge!

The meeting at least had gone how he expected banshee aside. King Caius may be old but he is not dead yet he would never give up his lands without some sort of fight. You had to admire that about him even knowing what he would be up against, the fact he would most likely loose. He would never just lay down like a wounded animal.

The night came and went and as the sun came up over the mountains my scout came to me to say that Lord Caius had formed his armies and were already ascending towards the camp.

As I stepped out of the tent and took in the fresh morning air I smiled to myself yes this is indeed a good day for a battle. The gods had favoured us with clear skies and downward winds my men were ready as they were trained to be, and gathered into formation behind me. I jumped up onto my horse and rode along the front to ensure we had a tight defence.

"MEN TODAY WE TAKE VOLTURA FOR CULLENTHA" the men cheered "WE FIGHT LIKE THE GODS AND THEN RETURN TO OUR WOMEN" another cheer erupted "FOR CULLENTHA" I pointed my sword to the skies and with a final cheer we charged towards the enemy.

* * *

They gave a good fight Caius should be proud of his armies many have been cowardly when up in battle against us but these soldiers were noble and loyal it is a shame that they lacked the discipline and skill of my army.

The battle commenced at daybreak but by noon it was clear to all that we stood victorious there were many lives lost mostly to Voltura although we did experience some loss ourselves. We sent scouts out to gather the dead for burial and sent word to Caius that we would again be meeting with him this evening.

I wondered if he would bring his pet like last time, she amused him and she was not unpleasant to look upon, providing both of her hands are by her sides. I brought my fingers to my jaw again, she got me good with that little hand of hers I wont be so careless next time. I had a good mind to bend her across my knee and spank her like a naughty child for her behaviour.

I was lost in the thought of my hand connecting with her round soft behind when I was interrupted by Jasper

"Emmett it is time, the horses are ready"

"Good, you fought well today brother we shall make this meeting swift and then we may begin to send you home to your Alice I was under strict instructions to bring you back swiftly and unharmed"

We both smiled then. Alice may be small but she was a force to be reckoned with had she of been born a man she would no doubt have bested even my skills on the battlefield.

"Yes brother I promised your mother the same about you, however I fear for your life if Lady Rose is at our meeting tonight, perhaps we should not dine with them I fear we cannot trust her around the sharp utensils. The mighty Prince Emmett greatest warrior ever known foiled by a Lady and her Fork"

I laughed in agreement and dismissed him I needed to gather myself, thoughts of Lady Rose had distracted me.

When I had kissed her hand I was not prepared for the spark it sent through me and by the flush of her cheeks and how she pulled her hand away, I am guessing she felt it too though she recovered well. I laughed a little to myself then, imagining having her in my bed in all her angered glory, willing or otherwise I would have her begging for me to claim her I could see her spread out on the bed before me her luscious golden hair fanned out across the bed her perfect breasts, her legs open and inviting.

The sound of horses brought me back and I quickly adjusted my now aching cock before leaving my tent and heading towards the castle.


	4. We meet again

So here is chapter 4, I found this quite hard to write as i knew where i wanted to go with the chapter just was unsure how to get there but i hope it has paid off. I also mentioned that this story has influences from different cultures but does use a lot of creative licence so there are Gods in this story which have been influenced by Viking/Greek/Roman culture but they have their own names etc so no similarities were meant in the writing of this story and i have put a small description of the Gods at the bottom names etc for you to refer to should i mention them in the story.

i own nothing as always

enjoy

* * *

Voltura Castle was most impressive. Its thick stone walls made an excellent defence that stretched the entirety of the Castle Keep and outer buildings. The grounds which had once been alive with vibrant colour and held the queens favourite flowers, were now well kept, but bare of any growth, other than lawn, and the ivy which crept up the east walls. A small dirt road lead from the stables toward a towering gate closing the inhabitants in from the woods and hills beyond.

Whilst smaller than Cullentha Castle, its stature was still impressive and intimidating. The keep itself sat proud and tall in the heart of the structure overlooking the sea and mountains.

EPOV

As we walked our horses through the grounds the sound of galloping hooves behind us, had my hand reach immediately for my sword. Jasper and Edward quickly followed suit and we turned to see who was approaching.

"MY LORD!" Lord Royce, loathsome creature, I do not recall inviting him to ride with me. He jumped from his horse and ran the short distance towards us.

"I thought i would join you my lord. Your father has often hinted that if we were successful in acquiring Voltura that he may gift it to me"  
I felt Jasper bristle beside me, i knew he had hoped for some lands where he and my sister might raise their own family away from court and Voltura would make a fine prospect.

"My father has not yet given you these lands and in truth I do not think it wise to try and take them from him when he himself has not yet taken ownership of them!" I hated this man, begging like a mongrel for scraps from the table, he had his lands and his chance and he gambled them almost completely away.

"I shall accompany you inside then my lord, I rode my horse hard in the hope of catching you and I doubt he will want to make the journey back without a small rest in the stables." Lord Royce was apparently in no mood to be pushed aside and his sly antics were beginning to try my patience. I let out a small sigh before deciding to allow him to join us.

"Very well, you may accompany us but you will remain mute during our meeting this evening. Your only duty tonight is to fill a seat and keep your lips together. Do I make myself quite clear lord Royce?" he narrowed his eyes slightly before relenting, and promising that he would be mere decoration if that is what I desired.

We reached the keep and the young man Mika was standing ready to greet us. Mika was young not more than nineteen, his hair was a dirty blonde colour and whilst his waist was trim he held no athletic qualities.

"My lords this way if you please" and he turned on his heel and made off down the corridor.

The inside of the keep was well decorated large tapestries hung on the great walls, the alcoves were decorated with fine plump furnishings and small hand drawn pictures, they were very well drawn and showed Voltura in a warmer, more pleasant state. I assume these were from before the queens passing as a lot of them seemed to focus around a garden which I had not noticed since arriving here.

"It is an impressive house is it not brother?" Edward said looking around him at the walls and passing rooms. I nodded it was indeed most impressive.

As we walked further down the halls the light sounds of music seemed to drift towards us, getting louder and louder with every step, soon a mix of voices and merriment joined it and i began to feel quite homesick.

"Just through here my lords" Mika opened the heavy wooden door and we entered the great hall.

"Ahhh Prince Emmett, you are here and i see you have brought your dogs with you are they not trained to be left by themselves?" Her voice was sweet like an angels song but that tongue

"If you continue to insult my men so my lady i will bend you across my knee and not even the goddess Valha would stop me"

She gasped and I watched as her flawless skin from her face down her neck to her ample cleavage, turned pink from my remark. I suppressed a groan. Yes I shall enjoy toying with this one, she has bite.

"My lord" Edward whispered for only me to hear "please!"

* * *

RPOV

I watched as the door opened and in stepped Prince Emmett and his men, he brought a new one with him this time, the messenger from yesterday.

This new man was not at all like the others he was tall to be sure but fell half a head sorter than Lord Jasper. His eyes were blue but blood shot, he was a drinker for sure. I had often witnessed the effects drink had on the men in court when my mother was alive and my father was more inclined to entertain. His looks were average he was neither handsome nor ugly but he did have an air of breeding about him.

He met my scrutinising gaze and leered hungrily at me, I could almost imagine him liking his lips and drooling like a starved animal.  
This made me angry and so I greeted them,

"Ahhh Prince Emmett" My voice sickly sweet "You are here and I see you have brought your dogs with you are they not trained to be left by themselves?" Prince Emmett glared at me, but for a moment I was sure I saw amusement, this was quickly replaced with a glint before he responded.

"If you continue to insult my men so my lady i will bend you across my knee and not even the goddess Valha would stop me" I gasped at his words, and i felt my face flame with embarrassment, i had not expected him to respond especially in the presence of my father, he smirked at me and i was about to retort when my father spoke up

"Sit Prince Emmett, my lords" my father gestured to the empty seats with his hand but the men remained standing.

"With respect my lord this is not a social call as you are aware" my father looked solemn at Lord Jaspers words and nodded his head

"Yes lord Jasper you are right we should perhaps discuss what it is you seek from me"

It was Prince Emmett who spoke then

"My lord our request is that which we made yesterday, we want your lands for Cullentha, we are not afraid to fight for them as you witnessed this very morning, and I must warn you sir that should you choose to oppose us again we will not stop at just your armies, we shall keep going until Voltura is under the complete control of Cullentha"

"What will happen to my people should I relent?" my father looked grimly at me before facing the Prince

"You shall come to our camp at daybreak where you will be taken to Cullentha Castle to be tried and imprisoned in the tower until Heithka comes and collects you. Your daughter shall remain here at Voltura until a suitable match can be made for her in Cullentha, after she is married she will begin her new life with her husband at his holdings. Your staff and people will remain unchanged and continue to serve this house under their new master"

"YOU ARE GOING TO PUT MY FATHER TO TRIAL!" I jumped out of my seat and screamed at him "FOR WHAT?" . The prince turned to me and his words came like the growl of a bear that sent shivers down my whole body.

"He sent his armies to oppose us my lady, this caused us to loose valuable men we cannot allow that, if we had lost yesterday do you think your father would have simply let us just ride away back to Cullentha?" I looked at my father then and saw the confirmation I had feared would be there "No we would have been tried for our crimes and dealt with. I'm sorry my lady but it is the law" the last part came out as barely a whisper but it was there all the same and it angered me.

"SORRY! You are sorry, Sorry for what? For taking a sick old man from his home? From his memories? His wife? The only things h4e has left? You are not sorry you have to have a heart to feel sorry!"

With those last parting words, I stormed from the hall and to my room, I curse the gods for his existence. I had to think of something I had to protect my father, if they took him he would most certainly die, I could not allow another of my parents to die!

I sat down at my desk and pulled the paper to me and began to write. I knew what i had to do. I gave the note to Jessica and told her where to deliver it, the i sat by my fire and waited.

He did not disappoint within half an hour there was a knock at my door. Suddenly I was nervous, I knew what had to be done, but I could not stop my legs from shaking beneath my dress as I walked towards the door and opened it.

There he stood, his face showing curiosity and hints of amusement his blue eyes raking up and down my body like a hungry wolf

"Please come in Lord Royce" he nodded and I stepped aside to let him enter.

* * *

So there you go things should start moving along now, what does Rose want with Royce I wonder hm? Here is the description of the gods i have tried to keep it quite simple and hope i don't confuse anybody

Aron - God/Husband of Valha, Ruler of the gods, Keeper of men  
Valha - Goddess/Wife of Aron, Keeper of Women  
Athelia - Goddess/Daughter of Aron and Valha, Goddess of beauty and fertility  
Perselia - Goddess/Daughter of Aron and Valha, Controls the seasons  
Peika - God/Son of Aron and Valha, trickster god steers men to the wrong path  
Saron - God/Son of Aron, God of war/Vengance  
Heithka - God/Brother or Aron, Death


	5. Eat drink and be merry

Wow so many people following the story now gosh the pressure is on, here is chapter 5 as always I own nothing, but I hope you enjoy x

* * *

"YOU ARE GOING TO PUT MY FATHER TO TRIAL!" I turned my head towards Lady Rose she was out of her seat and screaming at me, Edward and Jasper tensed behind me, "FOR WHAT?"

I felt for her she had lost her mother at such a young age and now was about to lose her father, but there was no way I would stand and be talked down to by a woman, especially in front of the entire court and my men. I felt the anger build and my response came like a growl,  
"He sent his armies to oppose us my lady, this caused us to lose valuable men! I cannot allow that, if we had lost yesterday do you think your father would have simply let us just ride away back to Cullentha, tails between our legs?" one look at her father saw my words confirmed, he was an old and gentle king but he was still a leader of men, it was time she understood the law, "No we would have been tried for our crimes and dealt with!"

I saw the hurt in her eyes as they started to glisten with held in tears "I'm sorry" the last part came out as barely a whisper and Royce snorted, I was Prince Emmett of Cullentha, I am sorry to no man, but one look from those eyes and I was lost.

"SORRY!" She shouted again her face filled with hurt and anger "You are sorry, Sorry for what? For taking a sick old man from his home? From his memories? His wife? The only things he has left? You are not sorry you have to have a heart to feel sorry!"

Her words were like a dagger to my heart, as I watched her leave i instantly hated myself, there was nothing I could do now, he had taken the risk, gambled and lost. Maybe I could speak with my father upon our return and convince him to show leniency.

"Please forgive my daughter Prince Emmett" the king looked at me pleadingly, "I confess since her mother passed I have indulged her and she forgets her place, I hope she has not offended you"

I knew he worried for his daughters future, how she behaved towards me would undoubtedly affect who I decided she should marry, if she keeps me happy she will marry equal to her original station, if she continues to be cross and offensive, I can have her marry a pig farmer, she could spend the rest of her days cleaning out the sty.

That cheered me up slightly, to see her mucking out amongst the pigs, maybe I will suggest it too her, the fire in her eyes when she is angry makes my cock twitch. Before I could respond Edward came forward,

"It is understandable my lord, women are an emotional breed, we are sure she has simply had too much wine and will no doubt wake tomorrow and feel ashamed of her outburst" King Caius visibly relaxed at my brothers words and a small smile came to his face when I nodded my agreement.

Then Caius spoke up,

"Please, sit and eat with us, I am still lord of my castle for tonight" he gestured towards the empty seats once more and my men and I sat down as plates appeared in front of use and our wine goblets were filled.

We ate and drank, enjoyed good company and conversation, for once I didn't miss home. Lady Rose did not return to the great hall, she must be sulking in her room, well she can only stay there I am in much to good a mood to be hen pecked and badgered by a banshee of a woman no matter how appealing to the eye she might be. She is cold and spoiled, I feel sorry for the man who is lumbered with her for a wife.

A man servant approached our table and handed a message to Lord Royce, a quick grin appeared across his face before he hid it back,

"It appears I must depart gentlemen my horse, like his owner has been too long without the fine feel of a female and has tried several times to jump the stables and have his way with your magnificent mare"

Lord Royce swiftly left the hall for the stables and we continued with the feast, we finally excused ourselves in the early hours headed to camp the mood was more sombre as we departed, the next time we would see each other King Caius would be a king no more he would be our prisoner.

LRPOV

So she needed to meet with me urgently in her chambers did she. I could already feel my luck changing as I followed the maid swiftly down the hallways to her room. She could not confuse how I looked at her and it appears from this note that she yearns for me too.

I thought perhaps she had an eye for Prince Emmett but after tonight, she has clearly thought better and chosen a real man to satisfy her, if she performs well enough I might even make her my wife, he portrait would not look out of place in the family gallery, then a nude for my chambers.

The maid knocks lightly on her door and turns to leave, I manage to adjust myself before the door opens and I am welcomed inside.

EPOV

The sun beat through the canvas of my tent, and made like a sledge hammer to my aching head. In an effort to forget what must happen today we had all drank our weights in wine and mead, before stumbling back to camp.

"My Lord" Jasper poked his head into my tent, he looked so fresh, he has always been this way, may the God Saron shrivel his balls, "My Lord Caius approaches it is time"

I pull myself up and with a heavy sigh pull myself from the warm furs that cover my bed. I dress quickly, I know the duty I must perform, I cannot drag it out like some babe, I have done this many times before, why is it so difficult now?

I know why it is because of her, those eye and lips begging me to let her father go, looking into my soul as she stood there like Goddess Athelia in human form. I groan and head out into the camp wiping her from my mind. Lady Rose will remain here till her wedding day, I will busy myself with some female company and she will be forgotten.

I take my seat in the heart of the camp as Caius approaches accompanied by several of my men. When they are in front of me Edward speaks up,

"Should I begin brother?"

I nod and Edward begins,

"Caius of Voltura, you are hereby charged with treason against the crown of Cullentha, in front of all these men here present you shall be taken to Cullentha tower to await trial. Your lands seized and the Lady Rose shall become property of Cullentha and King Carlisle. Do you accept these charges?"

"I do" Caius is calm and his gaze never waivers he looks like the mightiest of men not the kindly old man from the night before, Edward looks to his soldiers,

"Men bring forth the chains!"

"STOP!" The shout of a woman from the crowd makes Edward fall silent and the hum of my men whispering amongst themselves is all that can be heard as a cloaked figure steps forward from within their protective gathering,

"Under the law of Cullentha I offer myself in this prisoners place" the hood is dropped and the figure reveals herself,

"ROSE NO" Caius shouts, as his daughter stands before me her face filled with hard determination.

* * *

What is Rose up to? What really happened in her chambers?

tune in next chapter to find out, then the real fun begins x


	6. Cullenthan Law

Chapter 6 already as always I own nothing. thank you so much to all my new followers and reviewers it makes my day i hope you enjoy this chapter too... here we go

* * *

RPOV

"Under the law of Cullentha I offer myself in this prisoners place" the hood is dropped and I reveal myself to the crowd,

"ROSE NO" my father shouts, I hear the fear and pain in his voice but I have to do this, I cannot loose another parent, if he leaves the memories of my mother, her paintings, her grave, they all stay behind, it will kill him, if carlisle does not order his death first.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF ARON ARE YOU DOING WOMAN?" the booming voice of Prince Emmett coursed through the air towards me, I looked towards where he had been sitting to find him storming towards me, his jaw clenched in anger as he made short work of the distance between us with his giant strides.

"WELL! EXPLAIN YOURSELF, I thought I made myself clear last night on the laws of warfare but apparently you need further explanation" he was so angry now, I shrank slightly under his glare

"You did explain perfectly last night my lord" I tried to keep my voice calm in the hope of dousing some of the flames of anger that kept flashing across his eyes, "but Lord Royce" Prince Emmetts head whipped round seeking out Lord Royce in the crowd of people his fists clenched so tight that it made his nuckles white" was so kind as to sit with me last night and talk through what would happen to my father and how the laws of your land work"

_The previous evening_

_Knock Knock_

_Suddenly I was nervous, I knew what had to be done, but I could not stop my legs from shaking beneith my dress as I walked towards the door and opened it. There he stood, his face showing curiosity and hints of amusement his blue eyes raking up and down my body like a hungry wolf_

_"Please come in Lord Royce" he nodded and I stepped aside to let him enter "thank you for coming so swiftly, please take a seat"_

_I watched him sit by the fire, and I quickly closed the door to my chambers before going to sit opposite him._

_"Not at all my lady, my father taught me to never disappoint a lady and in truth I have yet to do so" he smiled at me while his eyes raked my body, I felt instantly dirty, it was not the dimpled smile of his prince, but a sly grin that made the hairs on my neck stand on end._

_I jumped up quickly to avoid his lustful eyes "would you care for some wine my lord?" I turned in time to see him watching me as I retreated to the table where Jessica had placed the wine and goblets for me._

_"Hm.." his eyes snapped up to meet mine "oh yes thank you my lady"_

_With the wine poured I reluctantly headed back towards my seat. When I handed lord Royce his wine he took the goblet with one hand whilst keeping hold of my outstreched hand with the other._

_"Thank you my lady, you would make a fine wife some day" and he placed a wet scratching kiss to my wrist._

_It was not the pleasant thrilling kiss like I had recieved from his master the other evening. This kiss was sickening it turned my stomach and I immediately wanted to pull my hand away and scrub till that part of my skin had been completely washed away._

_When I managed to free my trapped limb and forced a grateful smile before taking my seat again, at the same time pushing it slightly further back than where it was originally placed._

_"So, why is it you wished to meet with me?" If he did notice that I had moved further away it certainly had not deterred him, and instead took to leaning towards me while perched at the edge of his chair._

_"Well my lord, I was just so embarassed by my outburst this evening" I knew enough of this mans character from this small meeting to know he would be more receptive of a timid lady than the woman I actually was "and I could tell that you would be the better man to speak to, and hear my apology" _

_His eyes lit up at my statement and he puffed out his chest. _

_"I am just so concerned for my father my lord, and I know that there is nothing that can be done, if only I were a man there might be something I could do" I sigh a sorrowful sigh and take a sip out of my wine goblet, before then playing with the necklace that rested at my chest. _

_Lord Royce noticed of course and he gulped loudly before draining his entire goblet in one go. "Would you care for another my lord?" he nodded and I fetched him the wine pitcher filling his goblet before placing it on the table next to him, he drained another and quickly refilled before he spoke to me,_

_"Your father unfortunately gambled in war and he has paid most heavily for it, but you need not be concerned for yourself my dear that are many Cullenthan men who would overlook your Volturan breeding and wild temper, in order to wed you, myself included" I mentally rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to break the wine jug over his ever increasing head._

_"Yes.." I sigh "Prince Emmett is indeed a fearful enemy, a most cunning and intelligent opponent" It was then that i saw my window, at he mention of the Prince his fingers grasped his goblet evermore tightly and what started as a gentle sip from the contents turned into yet another draining gulp._

_"HA! Prince Emmett is nothing without sword in hand, feared by so many and for what I could easily best him in any battle, why I dare say had I been fighting for your father he might not have found himself in the position he is currently in"_

_I filled up his goblet once again and watched as his eyes became hazed from the alcohol, and he drank it all greedily before spouting out more pearls of wisdom,_

_"Hmm.. to think" he said giddily "If you were a Cullenthan you could have offered yourself in his place, taken the punishment for him"_

_My head snapped up at his revelation, I had started out this night with the intent of seducing this fool in order to gain favour with the court and lessen my fathers sentence, now this drunken excuse for a lord had revealed a potential plan that could secure my fathers life here and save him from trial._

_"Prince Emmett assured me that my father would stand trial my lord, that nothing could be done"_

_"Like I said my dear" all formality forgotten as he slurped and gulped the wine down "a fool, he pretends to be a great and noble leader but without his brothers and father to show him which side of the sword was pointy he would be nothing!"_

_I did not think Lord Royce could be a worse example of a man but I was sadly mistaken as I looked over his drunken, bitter shell._

_"You mentioned that if I were a Cullenthan I could take my fathers place, how could this be my lord? Do speak slowly I am a woman after all I need some extra time to understand" I was nauseating myself now, I just hoped he would fall for it too._

_He gave me a look of pity and agreed before he spoke,_

_"Years ago our lands were one great state known as Forksund, when the last king died he left two sons who both wanted the throne, the lands divided and battle after battle commenced, families were torn apart as able men were taken in the night and forced to fight. _

_Eventually the younger prince defeated his brother and then sought to punish all those who opposed him, the soldiers were brought before the new king. They pleaded for mercy stating they only fought against him through fear for their lives and that of their families. _

_The king decreed that if a member of their family who was under the protection of Cullentha could vouch for them and offer themselves up instead to receive their punishment they would be turned free. Some accepted death without a trial, over loosing a family member but if a person stepped forward it could not be undone and they would immediately be replaced"_

_I needed more, I had to know if it was possible and hoped against all else that I would not have to enter into marriage with this inebriated sloth to do so, goblet after goblet of wine was guzzled as he told the story._

_"Alas my lord I am not a Cullenthan and nor is any of my kin folk that I know who could come forward to save my father"_

_"Nut untilll tomurrow any..hic..way" Oh for the love of Aron I hope he does not fall asleep that chair is already going to have to be destroyed as it is without having to think of a way to get a drunken man from my chambers, wait what was that he just said?_

_"What do you mean tomorrow?"_

_"Hm.." he was falling asleep the heat from the fire and effects of the wine making him drowsy,_

_"Not yet you utter oaf" I muttered before grabbing him by the scruff and giving him a firm shake "what do you mean about tomorrow? Answer me!"_

_"Hm.. To..hic..morrow Prinz Eeward will churge your hic fathher hic..hmm you smell nice.." he tried to nuzzle into me but I shook him again and he continued "he will place yoo under hic Cullenthin pretecshun you becum Cullenthan aftur th wurds are spoken an your father accepts hiz fate"_

_A snore followed and I knew I had lost him, I called for the guards to remove him and send him on his way back to camp._ _I could have shouted for joy, that's it, that's how I would save him. _

_"This is for you mother" I whispered before heading to bed._

Back to the ceremony

"Your brother has spoken the words my lord. I am a Cullenthan and family of the accused I offer myself under Cullenthan law to take my fathers place, you cannot deny me Lord Royce explained it quite clearly" I stood before the giant prince hands on my hips my stance set he would not deny me this, he was bound by the law especially in front of his men.

Prince Emmett grabbed my arm and seethed "You don't know what you are doing! You could be sentenced to death, in your fathers place, please my lady take it back" he pleaded with me, but my mind was made up. The words were spoken, it was done.

"I have spoken the words my lord, you must turn my father free and accept me in his place"

"MY LORD NO SHE IS BUT A CHILD, DO NOT ALLOW THIS PLEASE!" my father, the pain in his voice was like torture but he needed to understand that I couldn't allow them to take him.

"Emmett you cannot deny her, its law passed down from King Cullen" Jasper softly spoke his gaze never leaving mine.

"NO! Hang the law, I will not take her!"

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! would you do this? Break a centuries old law. Law you train you men by!"

He stormed towards his tent, Prince Edward watched him go before turning and shrugging at me he seemed as much at a loss as his brothers.  
An enormous growl filled the camp, then a smash before he emerged from the tent,

"You want to play prisoner? Fine! MEN SEIZE HER, Lady Rose you are here by charged under Cullenthan law you will be brought before the court and tried in your fathers place, and may the Gods pity you!" with that he ordered the guards to release my father and I sighed in utter relief

"TAKE CAIUS BACK TO VOLTURA CASTLE, GUARDS TAKE HER WE MOVE OUT WITHIN THE HOUR!"

My father was dragged away, screaming my name, shouting at Prince Emmett to reconsider, he sounded so desperate. I didn't get to say goodbye, it would be the last time I would hear his voice and that is what would haunt me, the sound of pain.

"You could have let me say goodbye!" I stated to his back, I knew that my words were a mistake as he spun to face me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE DONE? HM..Let me remind you my lady that you are now a prisoner of my army, you are not on some holiday, I warned you to reconsider but you would not listen." He laughed grimly "Now prepare to march, once the horses are fed we shall leave!"

I did not have long to wait, and then the soldiers were in their lines, officers and commanders upon horseback.

"Are you quite ready for this my lady? We rarely rest when marching, are you sure you can keep up?" he sounded so angry, why did he care? What difference did it make which volturan he had so long as he had one?

"I would have preferred to ride to Cullentha but i am sure i can manage the stroll, can your men keep up with me my lord?"

He barked a laugh and his smile showed his dimples. He was most handsome when he smiled, if only he did it more.

"Well my lady if you should get tired you can always ride with me" and he patted the space on his saddle. My face blushed furiously as i imagined being nestled between his legs. He laughed at my blushing and rode off to lead the men, and so the long march began.

EPOV

"She is falling behind again brother" I had asked Jasper to keep an eye on our wilful new prisoner and inform me should she fall behind or come to any harm. She had tried her best to keep up with us, but we were trained to march on little food and water, never stopping until we had reached our destination. Rose was a Lady she had been in and out of carriages and atop horses all her life, I wouldn't let her be stubborn any more.

I saw her at the back of my men stumbling over rocks and falling into every divot amongst the grassy fields. Just as I reached her she placed her foot awkwardly on a boulder attempting to avoid a rather deep hole in her path, her foot slipped from under her and twisted as she hit the ground, her ribs hitting the edge.

I called to Jasper to continue the march as I jumped down from my horse and ran to her. She placed her hand on the offending boulder and began to get up again, one hand on her ribs as she hobbled past me keeping the weight off her twisted ankle.

"Sit down over there I need to check you haven't broken something" grabbing her free arm I guided her to a spot where she could sit comfortably and then bent down to check her already swollen foot.

"It does not appear broken, you have definitely twisted it, you should have watched where you were going" I scolded

"I was trying not to fall behind" she pushed out through gritted teeth

"And how are you achieving that by twisting your ankle and causing the whole of my army to slow down so that we do not fall a whole length behind?"

She glared at me, her chin jutting out.

"Come get on my horse"

"No thank you" She hobbled straight past me, following the trail left by my men, "I would as soon walk if you don't mind, I wont fall behind, I can walk through the pain..oh"

My arms just caught her before she fell again "thanks" and off she hobbled again

"Enough" in two great strides she was over my shoulder and we headed to my horse where I dumped her stubborn behind in the saddle and mounted behind her.

"I will not allow you to hold up my men any longer with more accidents, they have families to go home to!" thankfully she did not protest and urged my horse on to catch up to Jasper.

"Not a word" I growled at him as he gave me a sly grin, he held up his hands in surrender, but I caught his small chuckle as he rode away to check on the men.


	7. Making camp

Hello to all my new followers here is chapter 7, still own nothing but its fun to borrow x

* * *

EPOV

I cant take much more of this.

It is taking all my will power and several promises of tribute to Aron to keep myself in check as the motion of the horse causes her sweet behind to rub against my crotch teasingly.

We have been riding for hours and best part of which I have been hard. When I placed Lady Rose upon my horse my intent had been to ensure she did not hold up my men with any more accidents. Now I have the whole camp pitching tents for the night because if this continues I dont think I am going to be able to control myself.

"You will share the tent with me" I told her perhaps more gruffly than was necessary but I was tired and frustrated, I had hoped at the very least she was too exhausted to argue but this woman never does cease to amaze,

"You cannot possibly expect me to share with you!" I cannot lie and say I was not slightly offended by the look of utter disgust that graced her features.

"You either share with me," I seethed "Or you can go find a place between my men in the communal tent like a prisoner should!" her mouth which had been open to further protest had snapped shut, she huffed before hobbling into my tent

RPOV

I have never been more pleased to see a tent in all my life, the ride so far had felt like a life time. In truth it was not just the ride that had me feeling warm and slightly irritated, from the moment Prince Emmett joined me in the saddle his muscular thighs had clamped around my own and we had been seated in a most intimate embrace for the rest of the day.

"You will share the tent with me" his gruff tone making me jump slightly.

"You cannot possibly expect me to share with you!" I might be his prisoner but I'll be damned if I let him take liberties with me.

He eyed me scathingly "You either share with me, or you can go find a place between my men in the communal tent like a prisoner should!"

He cannot be serious, he may be handsome but he was the most hard hearted creature to ever walk this earth, I snapped my mouth shut against further argument and decided that whilst I have no desire to share either way, I do have more chance of fending off one, all be it very large male, than several, with a huff I hobbled on my injured ankle into his tent.

I was greeted with the most amazing sight, inside the tent was a large bed covered in layers of thick fur, forgetting my injury I raced towards it ready to collapse, but I was stopped in my tracks by that damned voice again,

"Where exactly are you going?" Where does he think? Perhaps Lord Royce was right about him,

"I have had a long day my lord I am going to bed" his booming laugh seemed louder inside the tent

"That" he pointed to the bed "is where I sleep! Over there" He pointed to a pile of ragged skins and straw "is where you sleep!"

"Of course it is" I muttered several curses to the Gods as I walked tentatively over to the poor excuse for comfort he had allowed me.  
I arranged the straw and skins as best I could and added an extra loud sigh of contentment as I lay down.

A young errand boy came in a short while later and left two plates of food on the table at the opposite end of the tent, I had not eaten since the feast the night before, but I still felt no hunger,

As I sat down at the table Emmett pushed the plate towards me "Eat" he urged

"I am not hungry"

"You have not eaten that I have seen today, and I will not have you feinting all over the countryside tomorrow! Now eat"

"I. Said. I am not hungry!" I missed my home and father, it made me feel sick to think about never seeing them again.

"Aron's cock woman do you ever do as you are told?" slamming his fist on the table, there was that temper again, sometimes he was more like a spoiled toddler than a soldier and prince,

"I will not take orders from the likes of you, I would rather starve than have you think you have control of me!"

"If thats the way you feel, fine, starve, you should think yourself lucky my cook still looks on you as a Lady" He scoffed over the word lady " You could test the patience of Aron himself!" He jumped from his seat and stormed out of the tent, both plates in hand.

* * *

Time passed and my stomach hurt, perhaps I was slightly hungry. Well famished actually.

"Can I come in?" a voice from the neck of the tent caught my attention

"Of course Prince Edward" still seated in my chair by the table I attempted to smooth out my crinkled dress.

Edward pushed a small plate towards me and I eyed it greedily,

"I thought after our long march you might be hungry, although my brother informs me otherwise" he raised an eyebrow at me,

"I was homesick my lord, I miss my father and my home" the sickness came over me again with the thoughts of home and the hunger left me again.

"It is a brave thing you have done my lady, to give your life, for your fathers" he took my hand and squeezed it gently offering some comfort.

"Now, come you must eat something, if not for yourself then for my brother, the vein in his head is sticking out so much I fear it will burst" he chuckled at the last part,

"If he would control his temper instead of acting like a spoiled child perhaps people would be more compliant"

The corner of Edwards mouth twitched and he nodded slightly in agreement,

"Do not be too hard on my brother my lady, he is tough because he has to be, many lives depend upon him, he learned long ago to forgo frivolous emotions. He tries to hide behind his fearsome demeanour, but the truth is he as soft as the furs that line his bed, when he loves he loves deep and true, give him a chance and he will show you."

"I know he is your brother my lord and it shows the goodness of your character that you defend him so, but I have spent time with your brother and i feel I have a good idea of his character" Edward looked down at my statements, I should keep my tongue in check, Edward appeared a good man but he was still a Cullenthan, he fought against my father in battle and was prepared to march him to his death, something I should never forget.

I could not take the pain of hunger any longer and I reached for the bread on my plate, no sooner had it touched my lips when Emmett walked back into his tent, eyes slightly hazed and cheeks rosey from drink, he looked at Edward and then to me, before dropping his head and scoffing inwardly.

"I think I hear my bed calling me, Lady Rose, goodnight" He bent and kissed my hand before turning to his brother "Goodnight brother" and he left.

"I see my brothers company has awakened some hunger in you then my lady" his words were bitter

"Your brother is a good man, kind and understanding" Emmett looked at me his fists clenching

"Do you think me an animal without feeling? Is it so hard to think of me as anything but a cold stone in human form?" he was shouting now, and he sounded almost hurt,

"You took me from my home, from my father. All I asked before offering myself was to say goodbye to assure him I would be alright and give him peace. You will never understand that because all you are is a sword. Cold and hard!" I could feel the tears threatening to spill over, I would not let him see me cry, not for him.

"Go to bed Rose!" it was short and cold, he turned his back to me and retreated to his own bed, and I walked to my skin heap in the corner. Once the first snore left him the tears came and did not stop until sleep claimed me.

* * *

Had the nights always been this cold? I felt like I had been shivering for hours, I pulled the skins tightly around my body but they seemed to almost shrink as I pulled them to me and I may as well have been using nothing at all.

The tent was filled with Emmett's soft breathing and the chattering of my teeth, I hugged myself into a ball in the last hope it would create some heat.

Emmett's bed began to move and I saw him sit up, he walked around the bed and towards me, in one move he had scooped me into his muscular arms and placed me amongst the furs of his bed, I was stunned into complete silence.

Would he sleep next to me? What would his men think when they came to wake him in the morning and find us together? I did not have to wonder long before i saw him head towards my makeshift bed and lie down.

"My lord you cannot give up your bed, it is most uncomfortable, I doubt you will sleep"

"And how much sleep do you think I will get listening to your teeth chatter from now until sunrise, go to sleep!" he replied groggily,  
"Thank you my lord" I whispered

I lay down within the furs, his soft smell surrounding me and it was like he was lying with me, just as I was about the slip into sleep I heard him,

"Your welcome"


	8. The Pass

So overwhelmed by the responses I am getting from this story I am glad that everybody is enjoying it and please continue to leave reviews as it urges me to continue x

* * *

RPOV

I was home, in my bed, the covers pulled under my chin. Any moment Jessica would burst in and begin getting me dressed for the day.

I took in a deep breath and a new smell filled my senses, it was a mix of wood, spice and pure male. I opened my eyes to the morning light to find myself back in the tent from my supposed dream. It was real, I was never going home, Cullentha would be my home, my prison cell.

I sat up and remembered last night, the prince had given up his bed for me, I had never slept so well, looking to the pile of skins and straw I did not see him, the pile appeared slept in but had been empty for some time.

"Get up, we need to leave!" Emmett poked his head into the tent and I grasped the furs to my chest in an attempt to cover myself.

"Now woman! I am in no mood to fight with you this morning, we have to reach the pass before the snow begins to melt and we have to travel around" his tone was sharp and his face looked tired, he had clearly not slept well, and a pang of guilt came over me.

I hurriedly dressed and finger combed my hair which was by now quite badly knotted, my dress creased and dusty, I did the best I could and stepped out onto the emptying camp. Most of the tents had already been taken down and the men were hurrying back and forth doing various chores.

Once the camp was dismantled the men lined up again ready to move out, I stood in my original place at the back of the line. Emmett looked over at me before rolling his eyes and coming over. he placed two large hands at my waist and lifted me high on top of his horse, before regaining his position behind me once more.

"My lord you do not have to do this my ankle feels better and I am sure I can walk"

I jumped when his voice grumbled in my ear, his hand splayed across my stomach, the very touch from his fingertips igniting my skin,

"I would not hear of it my lady, after yesterday I am unsure you would make it to Cullentha in one piece, and my men have wasted enough time waiting for you!" he gave a quick shout and urged the horse, and army forward.

I could not understand him, he could be so kind, at the feast he was a perfect gentleman, exactly as a prince ought to be, but just as quickly his moods could change and he would become this stone like man, who lived to bark orders.

"Scout!" he shouted and a young man came riding up to us, "Check ahead, to the pass, ensure it is safe to cross" with his words the young scout rode fast into the distance, only to return shortly after,

"It is possible my lord but the snow has slid down a lot more since we left"

"If it can be done we must ride through it, to go around would take days, inform the men we ride through" the scout rode off again down through the lines of men passing on his commanders orders.

"We are going to have to ride through Cullentha Pass, you are not to make a sound, do I make myself clear? One noise from you and you could bring a whole mountain of snow upon us!"

I nodded my head afraid to speak, even though we had not yet began to cross I did not dare make a sound, being a prisoner of Cullentha was not something I had any desire to be however I also did not wish to meet Aron after a cold and icy death.

Emmett reached up his arm and signalled for the army to move forward, I took a large gulp as the horse moved on.

If it were not for the fear coming over me in giant waves, the pass would have looked very beautiful, the walls were like shiny blue glass and snow decorated every ledge, icicles cascading down like frozen tears.

A horse whinnied towards the back of the men and everyone went still as the snow began to groan. My breathing became quicker and I was certain my heart would burst from my chest and fly away.

I felt Emmett's fingers begin to draw lazy circles on my hip, in his attempt to calm my nerves,

"Shh my lady it is almost over" he whispered in my ear and it seemed to help. Emmett waved us on again.

It was no good however the horse was too nervous and let out another snort of fear, which caused the other horses to begin to back up, it was too much noise, the snow began to creak and groan it was as though Aron himself was descending upon us. Then the snow began the slide,

"Men leave the tents, get out now!" Emmett shouted and everyone charged for the end of the pass, riders jumped from their skittish horses, shouts of fear could be heard all around us, I could feel the blood pounding in my ears.

Once we reached the end of the pass, Emmett placed me on the ground and rode back to check on his men, I busied myself checking to make sure nobody had been hurt, when I saw an abandoned horse panicking at the mouth of the pass, if somebody did not move it soon it would be hurt.

Slowly, among the commotion, I approached it, when it saw me however rather than moving forward it backed further into the snowy abyss, I continued trying to coax the poor animal towards me but nothing worked.

Then I heard it! A deep rumble from above me, I looked up and saw the snow as it hurtled down the mountainside, and a scream tore from my lips, just then I felt myself being ripped from the ground and hurled high in the air.

I was pinned to a wall shielded by a large body as snow and rocks fell all around us, I tried to breathe but all I could taste was dust and it hurt my chest.

After what felt like forever the dust began to settle and I looked up to see the face of my saviour, it was Lord Jasper, he looked so relieved as we walked over towards the rest of the men.

A large hand grabbed my arm and wrenched me around,

"What were you thinking you stupid girl?" Emmett shouted at me his voice louder than I had ever heard before his eyes black with anger "Would living in Cullentha be so bad for you that you would throw you life away for the sake of a horse? And what's worse you almost took my brother with you!"

I felt tears brimming in my eyes, how could I have been so stupid? Jasper could have died just like my mother and it would have been all my fault because he tried to save me just as she had.

"Well! Is that what you want? To die! Is that more palatable to you than getting your hands dirty in servitude for your father? It is lucky he is not here to see you my lady I wager he would be disappointed to see you risk your life for so foolish an act!"

The tears were free-falling now and I could not hold back the sobs as they wrenched from my chest,

"Brother enough! I am unharmed, and what's done is done can you not see how much you are upsetting the lady?" Jasper put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me from Emmett's grasp

"Let us make on thing perfectly clear! she is no longer a lady, we made the mistake of pampering you like a guest of Cullentha but no more, now get to the back of my men you will walk the rest of the journey!" Emmett jumped up on his horse and signalled to Jasper to follow

I hobbled to the back of the men wiping my swollen red eyes. I passed Prince Edward and he gave me a sympathetic glance, he did not seem as angry as his brother.

How could he be so evil, I had not meant for anybody to be hurt, I only wished to save the horse, and what did I achieve the horse was killed anyway and Jasper and myself were almost taken as well. I thank Aron that my father was not here to see this, to know how foolishly I almost wasted the life my mother gave me.

The tears continued to fall all through the last march towards Cullentha and did not stop until a large castle appeared before us.

* * *

EPOV

I thought my heart would cease to beat when i saw the snow and rocks fall down towards Rose. Her scream was so loud it could be heard over all the groans of the earth and men, i turned my horse to race to her.

I am going to be to late, why did I leave her? Just then I saw Jasper, he dove for her lifting her off the ground and pining her to the wall shielding her with his body, then I saw nothing as the dust created a cloud that consumed them.

I have to help them! I tried to urge my horse on but Edward stepped in front

"Stop! You cannot go in there brother, Jasper is a good soldier he will be safe and he will protect Lady Rose"

Another slide of rock fell with a crash and more dust exploded outwards,

"They could be trapped Edward! Get out of my way or I swear I will run you through" I shouted, Jasper could be crushed, and Lady Rose with him, I had to get to them!

"Then do it, I will not move and lose another brother!"

It felt like a lifetime had passed before the dust cleared and the rocks and snow settled, I had never felt so powerless before, i was certain I didn't draw breath until Jasper and Rose emerged from the now buried pass.

Only after I was sure they were safe did I allow my worry to take over, I couldn't help myself I reached out and grabbed Rose as she passed me spinning her to face me,

"What were you thinking you stupid girl?" I did not recognise the voice as my own, it was like I was possessed and I was watching myself release all my worry on her, "Would living in Cullentha be so bad for you that you would throw you life away for the sake of a horse? And what's worse you almost took my brother with you!"

Her eyes became glassy and i knew that tears would slowly begin to fall down her milky skin, I wanted to take her in my arms and kiss her perfect pink lips, kiss away her tears, but even that was not enough to tame the beast in me, as it continued to unleash itself.

"Well! Is that what you want? To die! Is that more palatable to you than getting your hands dirty in servitude for your father? It is lucky he is not here to see you my lady I wager he would be disappointed to see you risk your life for so foolish an act!"

I wanted to take my sword and kill the beast within me when the tears began to flow from her deep blue eyes, i was aware that my hand still had firm grip upon her and I was concerned it would leave marks, but how could she be so careless to risk everything for a stupid creature that could easily be replaced, she however could not.

"Brother enough! I am unharmed, and what's done is done can you not see how much you are upsetting the lady?" Jasper put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her from my grasp, she seemed to calm slightly in his arms though the tears still fell.

I hated that she could not be like that with me. She would not eat for me, but would happily sit and converse with Edward and eat, she would sit rigid in my arms as we rode like my touch burned her, but in Jaspers embrace she was calm and relaxed!

What is so wrong with me? The beast awakened again only this time he directed himself at Jasper,

"Let us make on thing perfectly clear! she is no longer a lady!" I turned to Rose "we made the mistake of pampering you like a guest of Cullentha but no more, now get to the back of my men you will walk the rest of the journey!"

I had enough of this woman's spell on me, we would reach Cullentha before nightfall and she would then be placed to my father to deal with, I would never have to concern myself with her again.

I jumped on my horse and signalled for Jasper to follow.

"You were too harsh on her brother, your father would likely take the strap to you for talking to a lady so, prisoner or not!" Jasper scolded me,

I wanted to hit him, I knew how I had acted, what I had said, In truth i wanted to take the strap to myself I didn't need my father, I felt instantly ashamed, but I could not show it, how could I be the leader my men needed to be if I went riding to her and falling on my knees begging her forgive me, no she must think me a beast, it will be better that way,

"She was foolish, she acted without thinking and in the process endangered your life as well as her own, how would I explain to Alice why I did not bring you home? I will not watch a fellow brother fall because she cannot use the sense she was given!"

Jasper studied my face before giving a knowing smirk,

"I think we all know who you were worried for brother and it certainly was not me, I saw your horse charge for her the moment the rocks began to fall, and the look of utter relief when we walked out, you can lie to her and to yourself, make out to be stone hearted and cruel if you wish but do not insult me by lying to my face, I know you better than anybody" Jasper left me to ponder his words as he checked on the status of the injured men.

"You have that look again, same as when you lied to mother about how the milk was spilled in the pantry, you felt so guilty you ran confessing to it before the hour was up, what troubles you?" Edward had always understood me, he knew my role in Cullentha, that I had to keep appearances. In order to be a good leader a man must be strong and brave, he cannot show weaknesses.

"I did not mean to make her cry, I hate what I said to her, and truthfully I did not mean it, but at the time it was like Peika had taken over my body and forced the words from my lips, I wanted in that moment to hurt her make her feel how I felt!" I let out a growl "Curse the gods for sending her here! Why do they test me brother do I not please them?"

"Perhaps she was sent to you for something other than a test brother! I remember cursing the gods as you do when I first met my Bella, she was the only person I knew who could ignite such passion and rage all at once, but when I finally gave in to her I knew then why the gods chose her for me, perhaps they have now sent Rose to you"

I rolled my eyes at him, Edward the romantic, he was in love with Bella from the moment they met, they were well matched she calmed his temper, and he brought her out of herself, she used to be so shy, nobody would think it of her now. Yes indeed the gods made a good match in them, but Rose and I! I scoffed at the idea, she was beautiful, but she was also pampered and careless, and if we were to marry I can be sure we would kill one another before our honeymoon was over.

Oh but what a honeymoon it could be, the passion I could bring out in her, just thinking of it made my cock strain against my armour, her moaning my name as I latched onto her creamy breasts, sucking and nibbling at them till her nipples were hard under my tongue, then moving lower placing soft kisses down her body, feeling her skin pimple at my touches.

Never had I been more glad when Cullentha castle came into view, I could finally present her to my father and continue my life as normal, banishing all thoughts of Rose from my mind, but first a swim in the cold lake might be needed.

* * *

so they have reached Cullentha and we will start to see some other characters enter the mix. I hope nobody hates Emmett too much by the end of this chapter and his pov has helped shed light on his reaction to her

chapt 9 currently in progress x


	9. Cullentha

Here it is chapter 9 and the first introductions to Emmett's family, what will happen to Rose?

I would like to say a massive thank you to all who gave a review it really urges me to continue, thanks again

* * *

RPOV

I had heard many tales of Cullentha but nothing could have prepared me for what I saw. A sea of houses covered the surrounding lands. Small farms lay on the outskirts, fields full of livestock, and as the eye wandered closer in, the houses became more tightly packed, and the buzz of life filled the air.

There at its heart stood Cullentha castle, its grey stone walls large and intimidating, but the sunlight hitting off the ornate windows created an illustrious glow which made it quite beautiful. I immediately felt a pang of longing as I remembered how my own home would sit proud upon the hill, overlooking its people, I had to swallow back the tears as we descended down into the town.

The crowds of people parted, allowing the army to pass, even a stubborn goat, who had not moved for its master seemed to cower under the gaze of Prince Emmett and it quickly shuffled aside. The eyes of the towns people bore into me, and I could hear the hushed whispers as they took in my dishevelled state, speculating who I was.

They need not wonder, Lady Rose was gone, I would be simply Rose now, if the king allowed even that luxury, either way Lady Rose would forever be dead.

Just before we reached the castle music rang out and a joyous fanfare filled my ears. The castle had been informed of the army's return and wished to give them a glorious welcome.

The soldiers stopped inside of the courtyard, riders including Emmett, Jasper and Edward, dismounted their horses to stand and wait. I had tried, up until this point, to keep my gaze fixed to the floor and now that we had stopped marching I took the opportunity to take in my new home.

The grounds were clean, and cobbled roads had been built to create a level walkway for its inhabitants. The houses of the town were modest but practical, the people in general seemed well fed, and for the most part happy. They did not look to their castle with fear, or avoid the gates in case a tyrannical king should grab them and flog them for being too close.

The children played in the streets, and their laughter was like sweet music, perhaps my imprisonment will not be quite as intolerable as I had first thought at least I would be able to gaze out across the town and watch the people live their contented lives.

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I had not heard the heavy doors of the keep open, and all at once the town paused and turned to look.  
Guards spilled from the doors like a wave, dressed in shining armour, behind them came some very important looking men, members of government perhaps, they were far too well dressed to be servants.

Suddenly there was a streak of blue, I thought perhaps I had imagined it, as it appeared and was gone so quickly, but then i heard the squeal of delight and turned to find Jasper, with a look of pure joy spinning a young woman around, before gently placing her back on the ground and kissing her with all the life he had in him.

She was a small woman almost childlike in stature, her features reminded me of a pixie, she wore a rich blue gown which matched her blue eyes and dark hair perfectly. That must be Princess Alice, Lord Jaspers wife, the way he looked at her and she at him there could be no doubt that their marriage had been a love match, there was almost an aura of passion surrounding them and for those moments they were the only two people on the earth.

Soon another young woman gently cascaded down the steps of the castle, she did not run like Alice but i could see the haste in her steps all the same, she headed straight for Edward and he in turn met her half way, it was as though he could not bare to be parted from her for a moment longer.

This must be Bella, she was indeed beautiful as Edward had described, her eyes were deep brown pools, the colour had been brought out by the green of her dress, it did not escape my notice that Bella's dress was the exact shade of Edwards eyes. Her long hair fell down her back in a waterfall of soft brown waves, and they too looked to one another with sheer devotion.

I wonder who will be here to greet Emmett? He had not talked much of his home in general, and had made no mention of a wife, but I have no doubt that he will have a pretty girl awaiting him.

Sure enough a third woman, emerged from the castle and ran down the steps, tears welling in her hazel brown eyes. She was the most beautiful of the three women, with a heart shaped face, her hair like soft caramel, she radiated grace, she was small, though not as small as Alice, her figure was slender but rounded, she was not angular and harsh like so many women, her features were pale, but timeless, she reminded me so much of my mother.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she pulled Emmett and Edward into her embrace as Bella stepped aside, Jasper and Alice approached but hung slightly back, until the woman noticed, scoffed and pulled Jasper towards her also. It was a strange scene, within her enveloping arms the three men had been transformed into small children and i knew then it was Queen Esme.

Then a squire rushed forward and after a small trumpet to signal an announcement he shouted,

"His Majesty King Carlisle of Cullentha"

More trumpets sounded, and another stream of guards bellowed out the doors, the soldiers, and all the people bowed low for him, and there he was, golden blonde hair sat neatly upon his head, his face was handsome, with an air of majesty.

He was tall with an athletic build not unlike Edward, but his eyes were all Emmett, they were blue like ancient lagoons, deep and wise. He was unlike other kings i had met, where they were old and crass, with huge beer bellies, and very few teeth, Carlisle was like Arons younger attractive brother.

"My sons!" he exclaimed coming to join the rest of the crowd that had now all gathered at the lowest step, his face was alive with joy at seeing his sons return home safely.

The men embraced quickly but did not show too much affection beyond a quick pat on the back each, even I knew that however they may feel, they could not show it outside the castle walls.

"What news have you of Voltura?" Carlisle asked the smile still playing on his lips,

"We have taken it in your name father, Caius is ruler no more"

"Did he surrender, I do not see him amongst you?" Carlisle looked puzzled, he had expected my father to fight,

"No father, he fought, but was easily defeated as expected" my fists clenched, as they spoke of my father "he was prepared to come as a prisoner of war but his daughter the Lady Rose, offered herself in his place under the Cullentha law" Emmett shot a glance at me then, it had been the first time he had truly looked at me since the incident at the pass, and the anger in his eyes had still to fade completely.

"Come here my dear" Carlisle addressed me in a soft voice, but I seemed to be frozen to my spot for the first time since i had offered myself I was truly afraid.

"Do not ignore the King!" Emmett snapped and began to storm towards me, his brothers and their wives looking on with interest.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded "You know never to speak to a Lady so! The poor child is most likely frightened"

She approached me and placed a small delicate arm around my shoulders,

"Come dear" she coaxed and I walked with her towards her husband, she glared at Emmett as we passed him and I almost let out a small laugh as he cowered under her eye.

Once we reached Carlisle, he took my hand and pulled me towards him, he began to survey me, he looked into my eyes searching into my very soul,

"That was a very brave thing you did my dear, to offer yourself to save your fathers life, not many young women would chose to risk themselves" his voice was soft and held a note compassion.

"I could not loose another parent my lord" a look of pity quickly flashed across his face, but was then replaced with a small knowing smile,  
He turned to Emmett,

"You know we do not take women in war, had you studied as your mother and I urged instead of taking to the sword so soon you would know that only a male Cullenthan can offer themselves to save their loved one!" my eyes widened in fear, would this mean I would be sent home? Would my father have to taken? Please Aron no, protect him please!

A blush crept across Emmett's face, as he tried his best to hide the embarrassment from his men. Carlisle addressed the watchful army  
"Men you have served Cullentha, and have given your people great honour, I know you are all keen to return to your families, you may go to them" Carlisle waved his hand and they were dismissed, he then turned to Edward and Jasper,

"I am sure you two have been missing your wives as much as they have missed you, please go, go be young, I know what it is to be apart from ones heart" he smiled as the two couples hastened away to their chambers, I must admit that it warmed my heart too, to see such love again.

"You" he snapped at Emmett "Come with me" he walked up the stone steps into the castle, followed closely by Emmett, Esme, the guards and myself. He walked us to a large study and took his place behind a giant wooden table, Esme walked around to join him, standing at his side her hand placed delicately upon his shoulder.

"What is it I am to do Emmett? She is a Lady, she cannot be punished for her fathers crimes, but I cannot be seen to be lenient, if my people think I am weak they will not trust me to lead them, so I am placing this on you, you alone will decide what is to happen to the girl, your mother and I wash our hands of this"

At first I had feared the King I did not know, now I was afraid, because my fate lay in the hands of a man who hated me.

* * *

Oh dear.. Chapter 10 coming soon


	10. The punishment

Once again thank you for the reviews they make my day.

This has taken many days to write as RL has just been so hectic, so hope this chapter makes up for the wait x

* * *

EPOV

"You cannot be serious father!" I could not believe what he was telling me. I would have to deal with that self-centred, air headed, irresponsible, stubborn woman. I had been looking forward to returning home and being rid of her once and for all.

"I am perfectly serious son" he replied "you should not have taken her, and as such you will deal with the consequences! Now go and clean up your mess"

"But.."

"Emmett!" my mother warned "you heard your king!"

I hung my head defeated and turned to face Rose,

"Come with me!" I snapped and when she jumped slightly I felt a slight guilt in my soul, but I shook it off and stormed down the halls, Rose hurrying to keep up with my large gait.

RPOV

"Come with me!" he snapped pulling me out of my trance, I had watched him beg his father not to have him take me, they passed me back and forward like a piece of unwanted meat, not even good enough for the dogs, now my fate had been left to Prince Emmett.

What would he do to me? I knew enough of him to know his pride had been hurt in his mistake, and I am sure it would manifest itself within my punishment.

We walked quickly through the halls and passageways of the great castle, and I was sure that even if I didn't end up spending the rest of my life in a cell, that it would make no difference as I would never remember my way around.

The rooms went on and on, I had tried to take note of different paintings as markers to different rooms but the moment we turned a corner I would forget as a new set of paintings and rooms appeared.

We finally stopped outside a large, iron and mahogany door way, Emmett reached for the handle and pushed it open to reveal another study, unlike King Carlisle's room which had been filled with books, furniture and paintings, Emmett's room was dark.

He had a giant desk and high back ornate chair covered in red velvet, the walls, instead of being decorated with fine art, held maps, and designs for weapons, on the floor was a wolf skin rug, I was glad that the beast was dead, for it would have been as big as a bear alive, I was quite certain.

Emmett sank into his chair and placed his head in his hands, I stood in front not really knowing what I was to do.  
After a long pause he spoke,

"Well as you are at my disposal, what shall we do with you? Have you any skills?" he looked at me expectantly, and I did not know what to say,

"I can play the piano, sing and draw my lord"

Emmett sighed, "as I suspected, very well tomorrow you will report to the Dairy master, as punishment for your fathers crimes you will serve Cullentha in the dairy, milking the cows, do I make myself clear?"

"But I have never milked a cow before! Is there not something else I could do?" I begged him.

"This is not a negotiation, I have made my decision and that is final!" his voice raising slightly towards the end, I gulped but nodded my head defeated.

Emmett pulled a long pleated rope that hung to the side of his chair and an elderly woman came rushing in,

"Yes my lord" the woman bowed her head and awaited her instructions,

"This is Rose, she will be working in the dairy from now on, please show her to the servants quarters, and then inform my father of my actions"

Emmett waved us away with his hand, the old woman grabbed me by the arm roughly and led me back out into the maze of passage ways.

All too soon her bony hand pushed me through a door into a small dingy room, it smelled of dust and damp, I was sure that my hands would be able to touch wall to wall, there was a small wooden bed on the far wall and a shelf above. The window to the foot of the bed was small and let in very little light.

On the shelf lay a brown dress, the fabric was thick and rough, and not too dissimilar to the servants attire at my old home. So this was to be my life now, I would forever be Rose the milk maid.

I lit the candle by my bed and undressed, I peeled back the cover only to be hit in the face with a cloud of dust, I ripped it from the bed and shook it outside my door, careful to ensure nobody was around, I placed it back and crawled in.

* * *

"UP!" A banging on my door startled me awake and I crept through the dark room to my door opening it a crack to peer out. I was immediately pushed aside as the old woman from last night barged into my room.

"Why are you not dressed? You are to report to the dairy master at daybreak, don't not be late!" and with that she stormed away leaving me quite perplexed.

I quickly threw on my brown dress, which was thankfully not as itchy as it first appeared, and ran out onto the corridor, but then I stopped. Where was I going? It was hard enough trying to remember my way back to Emmett's study from my new room let alone go to a place nobody had actually shown me!

I saw the old woman again a few doors away berating a young red headed girl for not having her skirts correctly pressed, I approached her and asked where I was to go as nobody had shown me, she tutted before clicking her greying fingers at another young servant

"Dairy" was all she said as she pointed at me and the terrified young man grabbed me and practically dragged me in the opposite direction, towards what I assume would be the dairy.

Once outside he left me in front of a large barn before scuttling of to do his chores.

"You are Rose I take it!" This man was as tall as he was round, his belly hung over his pants in a most unsightly fashion, his teeth, what was left, were black, and when he spoke spit flew from his mouth, I tried not to sound repulsed,

"Yes"

"Yes sir! You are not lady of the manor here you know" he sneered at me and began to walk away, "Well move it girl!"

I picked up my feet and followed him to the field behind the barn, in which i was greeted by a herd of around twenty cows.

"I expect you to have milked these by the end of the day, your bucket and stool are over there" he pointed to the objects, the bucket hanging on a nail in the wall the stool directly underneath, before i could ask instruction he was gone.

How hard could it be?

* * *

"Come here, nice cow" I had been clicking my tongue and speaking in a sickly sweet voice for hours, and I still could not get one infernal cow to hold still, finally grabbing the ornery beast by its harness I placed my stool on the ground, but no sooner had I sat down it had moved off leaving me toppling to the floor with an oof.

A deep rumbling laugh caught my attention and I turned to see Emmett falling apart at my expense on the other side of the fence.

"What is so funny?" I snapped

Wiping the tears from his eyes he replied,

"You are! I have never seen this type of approach to milking before at this rate the cows would be better milking themselves!"

"And I suppose you could do better!" I challenged

"Of course! For a start I would tie her to the fence like I was supposed to" he held up a small iron ring that was attached by a rivet to the wooden fence,

I scoffed and led the beast over tying her up, and was pleased when I found I could place my stool down and sit without bruising my behind further.

Now what? I sat for a few minutes just staring at the swollen pink udders, I was hoping that the milk would somehow just drip into the bucket of its own accord.

I looked up to see Emmett, he was staring at me mirth still shining in his eyes, it was, I had to admit, a good look on him, when he was happy, the dimples in his face gave him a youthful quality which was quite handsome, but then he would open his mouth and spoil it.

"Well" he urged "what are you waiting for?"

"Idontknowhow" I mumbled, a blush creeping across my face. I expected him to laugh or tease me, but he didn't. Instead he braced his hands on the top rung of the fence and leaped over in one bound, causing the muscles in his arms to bulge further.

He got down behind me and reached around taking two of the udders in his hands he began to gently milk the cow,

"Your turn" he said softly, his voice like velvet in my ear.

I reach out and take the udders, I try to mimic his movements but all it achieves is a moan of discomfort from the cow before I rip my hands away. Emmett reaches out again and takes my hands in his placing them back on the cow.

"Gently" he urges working my fingers, his touch and voice making my skin come alive, causing small sparks through me. I shot of milk darts into the bucket and I squeal with delight,

"I did it" I turn my head to face him, a smile firmly plastered to my face.

"Yes" he clears his throat when he looks at me out noses almost touching, I can see myself in the deep pools of his eyes and I am lost. I soon got the hang of the milking, and all too soon his hands left mine and he stood allowing me to continue with my work. I had not realised the heat our bodies had made until he stood and I felt instantly cold, wishing he was back beside me.

"Be sure to have all these cows milked by sundown, you don't want to get in trouble on your first day" he leaped the fence again and walked towards the castle.

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding, and continued with my work.

* * *

"Fifteen! Fifteen cows!"

I had worked flat out since Emmett left me but I just couldn't keep up, my hands were raw and my muscles ached, but I still had not managed to do all my work, when the dairy master had came to check me and discovered my failure he released his fury,

"I told you I expected them all finished by the end of the day" He was shouting and spitting all over me, using his large frame to intimidate me and force me to back away,

"I suppose you expected the rest of us to pick up your slack! Well let me tell you, you are not lady of the manor now, you are mine, you work for me, if you don't please me you will face the consequences"

I had continued to back up from his screaming but I had not noticed how close I was to the milk canisters and as he forced me back I crashed into them spilling milk all over the floor, I watched as my whole days work spread under my feet like a milk ocean,

"YOU STUPID GIRL! Look what you have done"

SMACK!

The back of his hand connected with my face so hard it sent me crashing to the ground, soaking my dress in spoiled milk.

"I'm sorry" I sobbed holding my swelling face, "It was an accident"

"Your sorry will not help clean this mess you have made!" He pulled me up by my arm, it felt as though it was being wrenched from the socket, before he slammed me into the closest wall, then he used his weight to pin me there,

"This will teach you to behave and make sure you do your work in future!" he hissed, his weight left me for a moment, I heard a rip and cool air hit my back,

"Please" I whimpered, but it was too late, I felt he sting as the leather of his belt ripped at my flesh, the heavy metal buckle tearing slices into me, I screamed, and he hit me harder, the pain when on and on, I screamed out begging the gods to kill me, but he just laughed, hit after hit until I could no longer stand and still he tore into me.

With the final blow I fell to the floor and opened my eyes to see fresh crimson fluid mix with the pure white of the milk, it coursed through looking like hot lava. He wiped his brow and spat at the ground by my face.

Taking a fistful of my hair he dragged my head up, causing me to cry out again through my pained sobs, and spoke in my ear,

"Clean up your mess, and you had better be here bright and early for work in the morning" He rose to walk away "Oh and don't disappoint me again!"

Then he left me.

* * *

Oh no poor Rose! What will happen now?

Chapter 11 coming soon x

PS really love reviews x


	11. Fallen

Here it is chapter 11, what has become of poor Rose.

As always thank you for the reviews and I hope you all continue to enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it x

* * *

RPOV

I don't know how long I lay amongst the blood and milk, my whole body screaming in pain. I eventually found my feet and with shaky legs I cleaned the mess that was soaking the floor, the tears flowing like rivers from my red swollen eyes.

The night was slowly disappearing into the day when I had finally finished. That beast had returned to check on me, to ensure I was cleaning correctly, he had laughed at me when I cowered at his touch.

"Now now precious!" he warned "lets not make a fuss, had you behaved and done your chores like a good little girl, this would never have happened. Dont worry we wont tell anybody about this, it will be our little secret, after all we don't want the Prince to find out how useless and bad you are, he would punish you far worse than I ever could!"

His words brought fresh tears of despair and I did not know how I was going to survive. I slowly crept to the wash room in the servants area and rinsed the blood and filth from my battered body, slipped on a new work dress and waited for the day to begin again.

My master had given me the milk urns to carry to the cold store, they were large metal vats with a skin lid to keep out the flies and insects. They easily weighed the same as me and every time I bent to pick them up I felt the wounds on my back open, and the sticky blood seep into the fabric of my dress.

I learned very quickly over the passing days that it did not matter if my chores were completed on time, or not, my master enjoyed beating me, and if he could not pick fault with my work he would goad me until I had no choice but to fight back and he would then beat me for being disrespectful.

Please Aron I have been your faithful servant take me away from all this please I beg of you, take me to my mothers warm and loving arms.  
The sun beat down upon my back, I could feel the beat of my heart in my ears as I cleaned the steps of the dairy, I still had so many chores to complete and my body was a mess of pain and exhaustion.

Anybody looking at me would not see the mess my master had inflicted upon my body, he was careful to only touch my covered flesh, my face, arms and legs remained clear, but my back and stomach were riddled with lashings and bruises.

I did not cry any more, for it did not help, I lay on the floor or against whatever he had pushed me on and accepted my punishment, I was dead. When I retired for the night I would curl into a ball like a small child and beg the gods to save me, but they never did.

"Are you working hard my pet?" I had been so lost in my thoughts, I had not heard my master approach, he slid his dirty groping hand around my even smaller waist, and rubbed his groin against me. I felt the bile rise in my throat, but I dared not move I doubt my body could take another beating today.

"Mmmm, yes, you taste of hard work" He ran his foul tongue along my neck, and I knew I had to get away, I wiggled free, and stepped as far away as I could, he let out a malicious chuckle,

"Do you not want t play today precious?"

"What do you want...Master?" I had almost forgotten myself, I hoped that adding master to my statement I could defuse the fire in his eyes, and save my body.

"There is a new cow being delivered for me at the edge of town, I want you to fetch it, if you leave now you will be back in time to finish your chores"

"But that will take me most of the day" I argued, Cullentha was large and I had not yet had the opportunity to study the short cuts around town.

"Then you had best hurry, you know the punishment if you do not obey your master, and do not think of running, for i shall have the kings guards drag you back, and you do not want to be left in the hands of the king!" he saw my frightened face and laughed again, then turned and left me, "Hurry precious" he shouted over his shoulder.

BPOV

"This colour suits you so well Bella!" Alice had made me her personal doll for most of this morning, and I was now desperate to see my husband.

We had the most glorious reunion and had not left our chambers for three days, it was heaven. I knew when we married that there would be times he would have to leave, but I hoped that they would be few and far between.

"Alice please, the celebrations are still a whole month away, I shall have a dress in due time" I sighed when her face fell, Alice loved to spend hours planning her outfits and if ever there were a wedding or celebration her desire to look perfect would intensify and be shared with the rest of the castle.

"Fine," I relented "One more gown, but then I am leaving, I told Edward I would accompany him riding this afternoon and the day is already fast coming to and end!"

Alice let out a squeal of delight and disappeared once more into the mountain of fabric and dresses she had picked out.

"Alice dear" Esme's soft voice came from the door of Alice's chambers, "I very much liked the way you had Ingrid style Bella's hair for the men's homecoming would you instruct Helen on how it is done, I think it would be perfect for the celebrations"

Alice became engrossed in Esme and her hair, the dresses totally forgotten, I took this as my cue to leave and kissed Esme on the cheek before rushing off to find my husband but not before Esme gave me a sly wink and I mouthed a thank you at her.

In my haste I neglected to remember to watch my feet, from being a child I had never been able to put one in front of the other, and always seemed to trip over thin air.

I felt my ankle twist as I none too gracefully tumbled down the castle steps and landed in a heap in the court yard.

"Oh, my lady are you ok!" a soft voice called and a young woman approached me.

RPOV  
My heart practically leaped from my chest as I watched Lady Bella tumble down the steps of the castle.

When she reached the bottom I was almost at her side,

"Oh, my lady are you ok?" I placed my hand on her shoulder and turned her towards me, there was no blood, and she seemed to be more embarrassed than hurt.

"I am fine. this happens all the time, if you could help me stand everything will be well"

I placed my arm under hers, and she used me for balance as she got to her feet. When she tried to take a step however, her footing gave way and I had to catch her before she hit the floor again,

"I fear I may have twisted my ankle," her face was filled with disappointment "I had so longed to go riding, would you help me back to the castle?"

"Of course my lady"

I put her arm across my shoulders and together we tackled the steps back up to the castle, and along the many passages to her chambers.  
"Oh Bella!" Esme cried, as we entered "What happened?"

"It is all my own doing, I was in such a hurry to meet Edward, I tripped on my own feet, I think my ankle may be twisted again"

Again? How many times has she done this?

"Thank you my dear for helping her back to us" Esme addressed me, "I wish I could say this is the first time it has happened, Bella is many things but graceful is not one of her best qualities"

Esme chuckled at Bella, and sent one of her maids to fetch a stool and cold compress for her, to keep the swelling down. She also sent a message to Edward informing him that she would not be joining him as the women wished to spend quality time together.

At my look of confusion Bella shrugged and said,

"If we tell him the truth he will only worry, there is no point in ruining his day as well as my own"

Suddenly a new voice filled the room,

"Oh, lady Rose look at your hair!" Alice squeaked as she approached me,

"It is such a shame, you have the most beautiful hair, will you allow me to style it? As a thank you for helping Bella" her eyes were wide and pleading,

I had seen this look many times on the small children at court, when they begged their parents to stay up late or when they wished for sweets, but i had yet to see this look on a grown woman.

"I have chores my lady" I was unsure if i could deny her, but I needed to get back to my master and I had not yet collected the cow as instructed,

"Oh but please, if you do not allow it i shall have to command you" her laugh was sweet and I knew I would not get away,

"Very well my lady, but I really have to get back" she squealed with joy and wrapped her arms around my body.

She was small but had fierce grip, and when she hugged me it sent my whole body on fire, I let out a shout of pain, when i felt the wounds open once more on my back.

Alice jumped from me, her face, that of a scolded child, then she looked down and horror over took her features, when i glanced down i instantly began to shake.

Her sleeve, her prefect ivory sleeve was stained crimson,

"I'm sorry, I I.." I stammered out, they would know I had been punished, that I was disrespectful, and brought shame to my master, I could feel my whole body shake, what if they sent for the King?

"Alice" Esme said cautiously, "Fetch Emmett" when Alice stood stunned staring at my shaking form she added more firmly "Now please Alice!"

I could not breathe, Emmett would surely punish me like my master said, what would he do to me, I had tried hard to be compliant but I would not be made a whore to that loathsome man, allow his dirty hands to wonder my body.

"You sent for me mother" Emmett's booming voice filled my ears and new state of panic washed over me,

Esme turned me so my back faced him, and I felt her run her hand softly down my back I stiffened my body in pain but made no sound.

"Open your dress" he commanded, and I spun to face him my arms wrapping around my body in a small attempt to protect myself.

"Please dear, tell us what happened" Esme coaxed, but my eyes never left Emmett's, they were black with anger, his fists clenched by his sides,

"What happened?" I stood staring at him my mouth failing to form any words "Tell me!" he shouted and I backed away,

"Please!" I cried tears staining my cheeks, "It was an accident, the cow, she was startled, she pushed me down and caught me with her hooves"

Emmett did not look convinced and began to step towards me, in my panic I bolted for the door, his hand gripped my wrist, but immediately released me when I let out a scream of fear, I bolted for the doors, down the steps of the courtyard and all the way back to the dairy, never looking back.

"Where have you been?" the screams of my master greeted me as I burst through the doors of the dairy.

"Where is the cow?" he was inches from my face, his alcohol infused breath stinging my eyes, "Have I not made it clear to you, what will happen if you do not do as instructed!" his meaty hand came around my neck, his fingers chokingly tight,

"Please, lady Bella fell, I had to help her, I am so sorry master, I will fetch the cow now" I begged his through ragged breaths, his fingers restricting my airway,

He sneered and used his hand to push me sending my flying back and out into the yard of the dairy, I scarmbled to my feet as his hand took a tight grip in my hair.

"Where have you been, you little slut? Hm?"

"Please master I have told you I..." his hand gripped tighter contorting my body as I tried to ease the pain,

"Stop lying! You have been whoring your body, haven't you!" the back of his hand connected with my cheek and the force sent me hurtling to the ground, he gripped my upper arm and dragged me around behind the wall out of sight,

"You like cock so much, that you would disobey me, and face punishment, then cock you shall get you little whore!"

He loosened his belt and began lifting my skirts, I used all my strength to fight him off but he was so large, I was screaming, crying and pleading for help, then one of my flailing limbs connected with his face and he went toppling backwards.

When he stood I noticed blood on his lip, he wiped it away with his hand, I used the time he was distracted to attempt once again to scramble to safety but all too soon he had launched at me again, he grabbed my ankle and dragged my scrambling body back across the dirt towards him, It was then I saw the gleam of metal in his hand.

"You think you can strike at me you little bitch!" he said through gritted teeth, he raised the cattle prod above his head, this was it the end, after this I would be free, feel no more pain, I will see my mother once more.

With a final growl his arm descended upon me, but there was no pain, only a howl from him,

I looked towards him to find him curled on the floor clutching his face, that was now spurting blood in all directions, and Prince Emmett standing above him his sword pointed at my master.

* * *

Hm I do so enjoy my little cliffhangers lol

chapter 12 is on its way x


	12. Kill him

So here is what is going on with everyone surrounding the events in chapter 11

CatchingStar I hope this helps to get you back on team Emmett and you forgive him for his behaviour so far x

Melness0128 haha I hope this makes up for the cliffhangers so far but I cant promise there wont be more x

thank you everyone for your reviews I know I say it every chapter but it really does mean a lot that you take the time to do it and I learn from every comment, I want this story to be enjoyed by everyone and your critique really helps so once more with feeling thank you x

* * *

EsPOV

When I saw Rose's blood staining Alice's sleeve, my heart instantly broke for her. The poor girl, she had been so brave, offering herself to save her father, when she came into the room holding Bella she was a shadow of her former self.

Then the anger took over, my foolish son! He could be so stubborn, and now Rose has paid the price, well it was time he faced up to his actions, if he would not deal with his feelings willingly, then I would force him.

"Alice" I addressed my daughter, I spoke softly and cautiously, Rose looked so scared and I did not want to do anything which would scare her further, or worse still cause her to run before we could take care of her,

"Fetch Emmett" Alice stayed rooted to the spot staring at poor Rose "Now" I snapped pulling her from her trance and sending her tearing through the castle walls.

My son had been foolish, but if he knew that someone had lifted their hand to a woman, well I almost pity them. Emmett was large and loud, his years in the army had made him hard to his emotions, but I knew his soft heart and caring nature.

"Rose, do you need to sit down?" Bella asked, but Rose acted as though she had not heard, her eyes had glazed over and she appeared to have retreated into herself, the tears were streaming down her face and her breaths were short and gasping, like she had been winded.

Bella looked to me, worry marred her face, I took a gentle step towards Rose and placed a hand upon her trembling arm. She did not look at me, instead she ripped her arm away like she had been burned, and her breathing became more panicked.

"Rose, please calm down, everything will be alright" I tried to soothe her but everything I said seemed to fall deaf upon her ears.

There she stood, she looked so small and frail, her whole body shaking. Her hands came up to her tear stained face and she began a tight grip on the skin there, while her head shook violently in disbelief.

I wished that there were some way I could assure her she had nothing to fear, but every time I approached her she would back away like a cornered animal, retreating even deeper within herself.

"You sent for me mother" my son hurried into the room, Rose seemed to respond to his voice, although she soon began to panic anew, for the first time I began to feel that if we did not calm her she may very well make herself permanently ill.

I softly approached her once more and with the softest touch I turned her slender body. The blood on her dress was not hard to see even against the dark fabric, there were lines all over like she had been lashed.

I ran my hand gently down her back, and she stiffened, her breathing hitched even from my tiny touch, when I showed the fresh blood to Emmett his eyes became black and his fists were white they were clenched so tight.

EPOV

I had not seen Rose since that first day, but I could not banish her from my mind. Her soft face and blue eyes haunted me in my sleep. No amount of wine or ale could make her leave me.

I was no good for her, she needed a man who could be with her always, I belonged to the Cullenthan army until my father passed the crown to me, I could not let her live a life full of worry and torment, I saw what the life of a warriors wife was doing to my sister and Bella, I would not do that to Rose.

I made her a cow maid in desperation, it was the only way I knew for sure I would not see her. I knew had I made her a lady in waiting to my mother or sisters, I would see her, I feared the temptation would be too great.

Even then I could not fight the pull I felt that day when I saw her battling with that retched cow, she was so beautiful even in her plain work clothes, her face flushed and her hair hanging in waves around her face.

When I sat behind her the feel of her nestled between my legs, her sweet scent filling my nose, it took all my strength to leave, before I threw all caution to the wind and kissed her wondrous pink lips, and held her in my arms forever.

"Emmett!" Alice burst into my chambers pulling me from my thoughts, her eyes wild, she had clearly ran and she struggled to breath as she continued "You must come now, mother needs you!"

She attempted to grab my arm and for the first time I noticed blood staining her dress, oh Aron please don't let my mother be hurt!  
At my obvious look of fear Alice replied,

"Its Rose!" With that I raced from my room towards the ladies chambers, my mind reeling. My legs ached I was running so fast, servants had to leap out of my path.

"You sent for me mother" I announced as I reached them, Rose was standing in the middle of the room and I had to stop the gasp when I saw her there, her beautiful figure looked frail and her face was gaunt and vacant. Her deep, wondrous blue eyes were now framed black from lack of sleep, truly she looked a different person.

Nothing could have prepared me for when my mother turned her, her back was filled with crimson lines and when my mother swept her hand across to show me the freshness of the blood, my heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Open your dress" I commanded, I could not keep the anger from my tone. If some beast has used her, may Aron have mercy on them for I shall not!

She jumped and trembled at my words, and I desperately wanted to hold her, to make the pain disappear, if I thought I could place the marks upon my body, I would gladly take them. Her arms moved around her body, in an attempt at protection, and I threw a pleading glance to my mother.

"Please dear, tell us what happened" my mother coaxed, even at my mothers soft attempts her eyes never left mine, they pierced my very soul, and the guilt stormed through me, when her glance reached my clenched fists her eyes became wide as saucers.

"What happened?" I asked again but still she stood staring at me, I could not take it any more the pain she felt radiating from her, I needed to help her, to make amends for my foolishness "Tell me!" I shouted in frustration, this was a mistake for she quickly backed away,

"Please!" Rose cried tears staining her cheeks, "It was an accident, the cow, she was startled, she pushed me down and caught me with her hooves"

Why does she lie, those marks were clearly from a beating, an animal could not inflict marks like that. I took a step towards her, and like lightening she bolted, in an effort to stop her I grabbed her wrist but immediately released her when she let out a scream of pure terror, that could make the blood run cold.

All too soon she was gone.

"Emmett you must go after her" my mother begged, half pushing me to the door,

"And do what, you saw how she reacted to me, she is scared of me! If I follow her she will just run again!" I was truly lost, what could I do?

"You listen to me" I had never heard my mother speak this way, her usually soft voice was hard, and stern, "You will fix this, your stubborn foolish ways have gotten that poor girl hurt, until you fix it you are not my son!"

It was like a slap to face, my mother had never spoken to me like this before I kissed my mother on the cheek and promised her I would make it right, before turning on my heel and out the door in search of Rose.

JPOV

My back ached from the hunt, and I longed to kiss my sweet Alice, she was like fresh spring air, I could not get enough of her. My thoughts of Alice were interrupted when Rose flashed past me, her face awash with tears, she seemed terrified and when I called after her she appeared not to have noticed.

I followed carefully behind ensuring she did not see me follow, and I hid behind a nearby building as she ran into the dairy. I was debating following her inside when the doors suddenly burst open and Rose came flying out, she attempted to scramble up when James the dairy master grabbed her.

Emmett, I had to find Emmett! I raced through the castle, dodging servants, tables and children I needed to find him and quickly.

EPOV

I was pacing up and down my study, like a fool I was practising what I could say to Rose, what apology I could give, when my doors almost flew off the hinges and Jasper came running in almost colliding with me.

"Emmett you need to come now! Its Rose, she needs your help!" I was already on my way out the doors before he could even finish and together we tore through the castle towards the dairy Jasper filling me in on what he saw before he came to find me.

We reached the dairy but Rose was nowhere to be seen, all at once my heart seemed to stop beating, was I too late, I prayed to the gods for help, and they answered. A howl came from behind the building and I pounded towards it.

When I rounded the corner I saw him, James! He was standing above a battered Rose, he was shouting and swearing at her a cattle prod extended high above his head, and that's when I saw red.

I launched myself at him and my fist collided with his face and i felt the crunch of his nose as he flew backwards to the ground groaning and whimpering in pain, puling out my sword I stood before him.

"You would dare treat a lady so!" My words were filled with venom and I wanted nothing more than to end his sorry life!

"She is no lady! She is a whore!" With his words I grabbed him around the throat and lifted him into the air his feet flailing around below him, his bloody hands held tightly to my arm.

"You are never to speak of her that way again! Do I make myself clear" I ground out the words through my teeth.

"Please my lord, she deserved it, she was whoring her body around town from the moment you brought her here, she deserved what came to her, nothing but a filthy Voturan slut!"

That was his final words, with all my strength I hurled him across the yard, and he landed with a crash against a milking stool, he tried to rise but I was already upon him, sword in hand, his life would end for this!

I had my sword ready but before I could deal the final blow a soft voice, called to me.

"Emmett, no! please!"

In all the commotion Rose had managed with Jaspers help to reach her feet and the two of them were now standing watching the scene play out before them,

Rose walked towards me, I could already see some swelling appear on her face. Her little hand reached up to touch me and for a moment I was calm,

"Please Emmett do not make yourself a killer over him, arrest him, let Cullentha decide his fate" she begged me

I was about to agree when Rose's eyes became wide and Jasper shouted my name in warning.

I turned in time to see James cattle prod in hand ready to attack, I pushed Rose behind me guarding her, pulled out my sword and with a final slash sent the hand holding the weapon flying through the air.

I looked one last time upon James who was kneeling on the floor clutching a bloody stump and squealing like a stuck pig. I turned to Rose she looked so tired and bruised, I scooped her up into my arms and carried her back to the castle, her little body curling into my chest.

"Send him to the tower my father and I will will deal with him" I ordered to Jasper.

I walked past many curious servants and headed straight to my mothers chambers, she cried when she saw Rose and demanded a place her on the bed. I waited for the doctor to arrive and then I was forced to leave.

My mother came to me outside the door,

"I will call for you when the doctor has left" he hand came up to my face and stroked my cheek "she will forgive you my son, in time she will forgive you" she reached up on her toes and kissed me before swiftly turning back and heading into her room once more.

* * *

So there you go, I hope you were all pleased with Emmett and how he handled our little dairy friend, so should Rose forgive him or make him suffer we shall see in chapter 13

thank you all for the reviews I love them all x


	13. Recovering

Here it is chapter 13, as always thank you for the comments on the last chapter much love x

* * *

RPOV

_"You like cock so much, that you would disobey me, and face punishment, then cock you shall get you little whore!" _

_"No please, PLEASE!" _

I sat bolt upright, my lungs burning from my screams. A pair of strong arms were around me instantly.

"Shhh, it was just a dream" I knew that voice, so strong yet so gentle, "you are safe, I will never let anybody hurt you again." It sounded so much like Emmett but where his voice was bold and bright, this one was pained and filled with worry.

A caring hand caressed my hair and I lay back upon the pillows allowing sleep to claim me once more.

* * *

"Rose" a little voice roused me some time later, and as I came to from my slumber the sun began to intrude my eyes, when I finally peeked out I was greeted with the kind face of Alice, her brows slightly furrowed as she gazed at me.

"She awakens" she exclaimed joyfully and the frown instantly disappeared, "You gave us quite the scare you know!" she began busying herself around my bed, as I tried to get my bearings.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice groggy and coated in sleep.

"Oh, well mother had you moved to different chambers, lady's in waiting do not sleep in the servants quarters" she explained,

"Oh, but.."

"My mother decided you were not really suited to the d.. that place, and so she made you a lady in waiting, isnt that wonderful, now you can stay with us and have tea, and talk, go riding.." in the short time I have known Alice I have come to realise that she is like a child both in stature and excitability.

While she chatted about how we were to be the best of friends, I decided to take in my new surroundings. The room was light and airy, the sun shone through the three large windows, and onto the ornate four poster bed, which in itself was like sleeping upon a cloud.

The sheets were crisp and white, I felt like I was home. I attempted to sit up and view the rest of my room, but was stopped in my tracks by a shooting pain across my ribs,

"Oh, you should have said you wanted to sit up, I would have helped you" Alice fussed, and began to help me sit fluffing the pillows behind my back, "you ribs are a bit bruised, it will probably be a little uncomfortable for you for a few days yet"

It was the first time since waking that I had thought about what had happened to me, my back ached, but was not as painful as it had been, and my ribs were as Alice said causing me some discomfort, but on the whole, I did feel much better.

"How long have I been here? In bed"

"Three days" she replied sadly "you were so ill when Emmett brought you back, we were all so worried, mother sent for the doctor and he gave you some herbs to help you sleep, he said it would be better for you to sleep, it would give you body more time to heal"

At the mention of Emmett my mind picked up, he had saved my life. I had ran from him, I thought if he knew I had been bad he would have punished me, but instead he came for me and took me away.

Then I felt anger, did he know what he was doing to me, sending me to that man! Was it some sort of lesson I was to learn! I needed to see him, I wanted answers.

"Where is the prince?" I enquired, Alice turned from the wash basin she was currently filling and looked out into the courtyard,

"He is at court, the dairy master faces trial today, what he did to you was despicable but to then turn on the crown prince, well he may as well have taken a sword and pierced his own heart for that is the only leniency he could hope for!" her words became more angry, the more she spoke of him, but then just as quickly she became bright again.

She carried the wash bowl over to the bed and placed it next to me then ringing out the cloth that had been floating inside she began to wash my face.

"Please" I said softly "I can do that, it is not for you to wash me my lady"

She gave me a soft smile,

"We are friends, you are Rose and I am Alice, today I will take care of you because friends take care of one another, and maybe one day you will take care of me"

Her little hand covered mine and gave a gentle squeeze and then she continued to wash my face and comb my hair till I began to feel human again.

"Oh Rose you are awake!" Esme's sweet voice entered the room and she was followed closely by Bella who appeared to be much recovered from her tumble.

The three women placed their chairs around my bed and sat down,

"How are you feeling today my dear?" Esme asked kindly

"Much better thank you my lady"

"As I am sure my daughter has already explained to you my dear, there is not need for you to speak to us with such formality, my name is Esme, and this is Bella, I hope you will feel comfortable enough to address us as such" Esme was so kind and motherly, I envied Bella and Alice for having her to guide them.

I smiled at Esme and nodded, soon we fell into comfortable conversation, we laughed and talked, they told me all about how they met their husbands, Esme even managed to make Alice blush with embarrassment when she began talking about Carlisle,

"And then we accidentally lost our way back to the castle and..."

"Esme!" Bella interrupted

Esme winked at me,

"A story for another time perhaps" and I giggled

"Maybe we should come back later Jasper, we have fought in many battles but even I know not to interrupt the women in their private chambers"

We had been so engrossed in eachother that we had not noticed Jasper and Edward as they entered the room,

Bella and Alice stood to greet their husbands, and they approached and kissed their mother.

"Is Emmett not with you?" Esme enquired looking around them,

Both men looked uncomfortable,

"No" Edward finally answered "he regrets he cannot be with us but he still has obligations regarding the trial and could not join us, but I will be sure to inform him how well you are looking Rose"

And when Jasper agreed all to enthusiastically I sensed they were trying to shift the attention back to me.

Was Emmett avoiding me? I felt so angry, how dare he! He is partly the reason I am in this bed, and he does not have the decency to come and apologise.

"You are looking tired Rose, why don't you get some sleep and we will come back later" Bella suggested, she seemed to have sensed my change in mood, and felt I would like to be alone.

Jasper helped to usher a mumbling Alice out the door,

"But she looks fine to me.." Jasper shushed his wife softly and whispered in her ear.

Esme watched them leave a smile playing on her lips, then she turned to me.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"Yes" I answered a bit too quickly "just tired, I just need some sleep and then all will be well, I dare say I will be back to my old self tomorrow"  
I hoped that she would believe me, and when she gave me a quick smile I decided that in this time she had chosen to leave me.

Before leaving the room she said,

"I will send some soup up for you, we managed to get you to eat small amounts whilst under the sleeping draught but now that you are awake you must be starved" and with that she left.

* * *

The soup was brought and I ate it greedily, followed by another bowl and bread. The ladies came to visit me once again after they had eaten with their husbands, and I encouraged us to sit by the fire rather than around the bed, I had not walked far since waking except to relieve myself and my legs were restless.

With Bella's help we moved to be around the fire, I spoke of home and my mother, then Alice begged to comb and style my hair, and when I agreed she skipped to my dressing table to fetch a comb and pins.

It was some time later when Carlisle came to check on us, he kissed Esme and his daughters before looking to me.

"I see Edward did not exaggerate you do indeed look much better Rose, and if you are feeling up to it you should accompany us in the celebrations at the end of the month"

"Thank you my lord, I do indeed feel must better, what are the celebrations?"

"We always have a feast whenever the men return safely, the whole town takes part, there is music, and dancing.." Alice started with glee

"..And food, shows and fireworks" Bella finished,

It sounded like the festivals back home and I was eager to join them, but I was concerned at how the towns people would react to me especially after my ordeal at the dairy.

Seeing my brows furrow, Carlisle quickly attempted to ease my concerns,

"Do not trouble yourself over the events at the dairy, the towns people know nothing of what has happened to you and they think that James is on trial for attempting to kill the crown prince, Emmett has kept the details surrounding you within the court, no townsfolk are permitted there, you are safe my dear"

I let out the breath I was not aware I was holding and began to thank him,

"You need not thank me, of course I would not want you subject to gossip and ridicule, but it was Emmett who insisted you remain out of all proceedings, and James agreed never to mention is dealings with you in return for a lesser sentence"

I thought over what Carlisle was telling me, and while I should be grateful that what happened to me would never go beyond these walls, I couldn't help but think that Emmett had merely done this to avoid looking responsible, had he not placed me to work there with that creature, it would never of happened, he must have know what he was sending into.

He must truly hate me, to wish me such pain.

"Come my dear" Esme spoke to Carlisle "It is late, and I feel our bed calling" Esme took Carlisles awaiting arm and the two retreated to their chambers for the night.

Alice continued to style my hair gushing over it and how she felt I should wear it for the celebrations, Bella took a book from the self by the fire and began to read, and I asked more about the celebrations and what was to be expected of me.

"I wouldn't worry Rose, you are a companion to the ladies of the house, you do not have chores, you accompany us to town, or riding and spend evenings with us. Before Edward and I married I was a Lady in waiting to Alice" Bella informed me.

In growing up I had only ever had Lady Cope and she was much more a motherly figure and tutor than a companion, I felt sad looking back that I had not had the pleasure of female company, but the thought of it now made me feel sure i could one day call this place home.

I yawned and the ladies took this as their cue to leave, Bella offered to help me back to bed but I assured her I could manage, in truth the chair I was in was so comfortable and the fire was giving such a soft glow that I did not have any desire to return to my bed yet.

I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

_"You think you can strike at me you little bitch!" there he was cattle prod in his hand, ready to strike, I screamed and tried to get free._

"Shhh Rose, you are safe, please calm down" there was the voice again, so soothing and calm. I felt myself lifted into a pair of strong arms and I felt safe, but the nightmare had not completely left me.

"I am so sorry Rose, please forgive me" so much pain, I could hear it every time they spoke as they rocked me in their warm embrace, soon sleep claimed me once more, but my dreams were filled with more pleasant thoughts.

When I awoke in the early hours of the morning I was back in my bed tucked beneath the warm sheets, no sign that anybody had been with me, except for the fading scent of wood and spice.

* * *

Hmm so where has Emmett been hiding hmmm

Until next time x


	14. Why not let him kill me?

Here it is chapter 14 I hope you enjoy x

* * *

RPOV

It had been two weeks since the dairy masters attack and my life was beginning, at last, to settle into some form of routine. I awoke early and dressed for the day, then I would journey to Esme's chambers and sit with her while she dressed, together we would discuss her duties for the day, then join Alice and Bella for breakfast in the ladies private quarters.

My nightmares had ceased and I was finally able to sleep without violent interruption. The strange voice and alluring smell had also gone and I assumed it was lingering parts of my dreams, or perhaps a concerned servant.

I had not seen Emmett since the day he saved me, at first he would send his apologies to his mother, that he was busy with the trial, then with the removal of James from Cullentha. When he sent word to Esme that he would be leaving for a few days on business I knew for certain that he was avoiding me.

I felt so angry, after everything he put me through, I hope Aron shrivels his cock!

* * *

It was late, Alice had kept me up discussing the celebrations at the end of the week, she was so excited, she reminded me of a puppy, she would bounce around like a pixie for hours.

Bella had told me she had never been more happy since my arrival here as it meant there was another person to distract Alice. I chuckled at poor Bella, she loved Alice but had seldom had the chance to spend time with her husband as every waking moment was taken up with fabrics, designs and hair, all things Bella found tiring after a few hours.

After much coaxing and bribing from her husband, Alice was ushered off to bed, and I was finally left in peace, but I now found that I was more awake than ever. I quickly put together some riding clothes and headed for the stables.

Back home my mother would wake me in the dead of night and sneak us out of the castle, we would jump upon her horse and ride across the grounds and watch the sun come up through the mountains, when she died, my father would wake me on my birthday and take me riding just as she did, we would watch the sun come up and he would tell me that it was my mother smiling at me and the rays were her love for me.

As I approached the stables I heard a horse in clear distress, and when I entered I was greeted by the most beautiful animal I had ever seen.  
The horse was wild, its thick black mane cascaded down its strong neck. He towered clean above me, he was pure strength mixed with beauty, and he reminded me so much of Prince Emmett.

I stayed back as he flayed his limbs his powerful hooves crashing against the stable walls pulling at the ring which kept him bound to the post in the centre of the room. I had to do something, the poor thing would end up hurting himself, then, well I didn't want to think of that, I had always hated it when my father and the stable hands had to kill the horses when they were injured.

I walked calmly and slowly towards him, speaking calming words, I took a firm hold on the rope he was tied to and pulled his head down gently. I stroked his nose and down his neck soothing him.

I reached behind me and picked up a brush and began to brush him whilst humming a song my mother had taught me.

EPOV

I could not delay my return any further, I had not needed a new horse but I clutched at any excuse to avoid Rose, every time I would think of her, bile would rise in my throat and I had the urge to tear the castle apart.

I was scared, I had to laugh at myself, I have been in many battles, I have the scars to show it but the thought of seeing Rose and hearing how much she must hate me, look at the hurt and hatred in her eyes. That would hurt me more than any sword ever could, an so here I find myself, a new horse and nowhere else to run.

I hear my new animal kicking up a fuss in the stables and decide to go calm him before he hurts himself or some of the other horses. He was a magnificent animal and a true war horse, properly trained he could be a great asset to me.

I stop dead in my tracks, and my heart drops. Rose was heading towards the stables, to the horse. My breathing picked up, and I was torn, she could be hurt or killed if I did not get to the horse in time, but if I go to the stables I would have to face Rose again.

I picked up my cock which had clearly been misplaced, and went towards the stables. I needed to face her like a man and accept what was coming to me.

RPOV

I was pulled from my singing by a gruff clearing of a throat. I quickly turned to be met by the deep blue pools of Emmett's eyes. They were not as remembered them, they were still beautiful, but framed with black, he had not been sleeping. He looked tired and defeated like a man who had been on the run for years and was finally caught.

"I will never make a war horse out of him, if you pamper him like that!" he finally spoke to me, and, that was it. That was it! after weeks of not seeing me, that was all I was to expect! No apology, nothing!

I stood staring at him, I could not seem to form the words, the anger building in me ready to erupt.

"Rose" Emmett tried to grab my attention "Rose did you hear me?"

"Did I.. Did I hear you?" then the anger came out, I screamed and ran at him, beating his chest with my fists "I could kill you for what you did to me, you served me to that, that monster, and then disappear, only to come back and scold me for brushing your horse!"

"Rose I.."

"No! Its my turn to speak, I waited for you to come see me, to tell me that what happened what not what you intended, to apologise, ANYTHING! But no instead you avoid me, do you think I am so stupid I would not notice?"

"Please..Rose I"

"Why did you save me? Hm? Why not just let James have me, kill me.."

"Don't ever let me hear you say those things again"

Emmett grabbed me pulling me from my violent rant, the look of pain evident upon his handsome face

"I would never wish harm to you Rose, when I came to my mothers room and saw what had happened to you, and it was all my fault, Aron Rose I wanted to hand you my sword and have you spear my heart with it for that would surely be less painful than seeing you so ill and hurt" he let go of me and walked away from me raking his had through his hair in frustration.

He let out a groan and continued,

"I sent you to the dairy because I thought it would be safer there for you, that James would have you milk the cows and then once my desire for you had subsided you could come back to the castle and become a lady to my mother, if you had worked in the castle I would not have been able to avoid you, you deserve better than me Rose"

I stood watching him, as all his confessions spilled forth, he had desired me, I thought he hated me, that the feelings I felt were myself alone.

Before I could speak, a loud crash from the courtyard rang out startling the horses and sending the new stallion into a crazed frenzy, one of his powerful legs came hurtling towards me and I screamed as Emmett grabbed me and pulled me away, we landed on the stable floor Emmett's hard body cushioning the fall.

I looked down at him,

"You have a habit of saving me it seems"

Emmett looked into my eyes and I was lost again,

"I would lay out my life for you Rose, please forgive me"

"I forgive you, my lord"

Just then the sounds of people gathering outside made me scramble to get up, who knew the sight that would greet them if they were to walk in on Emmett and I sprawled over each other like lovers.

"Wait" Emmett suddenly whispered " Please, just let me have this moment"

His large hand caressed my face and moved some of my falling hair behind my ear,

"You truly are beautiful Rose" just then his hand pulled my head gently towards his, I closed my eyes and felt his soft breath against my skin, my whole body was alive with anticipation.

"Emmett" Jaspers worried voice broke the moment and my eyes flew open, Emmett rolled me away from him he ushered for me to stay hidden and ran to Jaspers voice.

"Emmett, are you alright, some drunken fools tried to see who could climb the castle walls the fastest, they both came crashing down on some of the ale for the celebrations, stupid fools!"

"Fine that horse is stubborn, but I have high hopes for him" both men left to deal with the commotion outside.

I waited in the empty stall until the sounds of the crowds had disappeared and then I crept back to my room, if I though sleep was eluding me before I was sure it would not come now.

* * *

Well there we go, so what did we all think, do you think Rose forgave too easily, I did make sure she got a few punches in before she forgave him. As always your reviews are amazing and love to read them thank you

until next time x


	15. Contest

Hi all this chapter has been a nightmare had no time to sit and write and then it had to go through 3 rewrites before I was happy to post, hope you enjoy it. I think looking at the overall plan for the story I would say I am between 1/4 and 1/3 done.

Loving the reviews as always thank you everybody x

* * *

My morning began as usual I dressed and made my way to Esme's chambers, I tried to concentrate but my mind was reeling. I could still feel Emmett's touch on my skin, how his eyes turned dark and lustful before we were pulled back to reality.

"Rose dear, would you like to go?" I was so lost in my thoughts I had not been paying attention to Esme or noticed that Bella had joined us in the room.

"Sorry Esme I was distracted, what did you say?"

"Bella was just telling us that the men have gone hunting, I thought we might join them, it would do us all good to go out riding, and refresh our minds away from dresses and dances"

Poor Alice she was getting worse as the celebrations drew near, and now she was beginning to try even Esme's sweet patience.

"Sounds perfect" I had not been hunting since before I left my father, in the absence of my mother he had done what he could but did allow some leniencies and taught me to hunt and fish much to Lady Cope's horror.

"Oh thank Aron" Bella let out a sigh of relief, "I cannot take anymore talk of the correct way to talk using only a fan, I fear I shall go mad, besides it has been too long since I have seen my Edward in his hunting leathers" she added with a giggle.

I went to my room and changed into some riding clothes and joined the ladies including a rather sullen looking Alice down in the stables, one of the stable boys directed me to the horse I was to be riding and I mounted easily.

We left the castle and followed the soft sound of the hunting horn through the fields and towards the woods. The men were at the edge of the great forest mounted upon their horses, surrounded by servants and hounds.

Bella was not wrong in her glee over the hunting attire, Edward did look rather handsome. However my heart nearly leaped from my chest as Emmett rode up to us, the muscles of his legs rippled and bulged as he rode.

I found myself enjoying the hunt more already. His metal chest plate was expertly moulded to his muscled chest, his crimson cloak which joined to it draped down his strong broad back and pooled at the saddle. His thighs were only partially hidden by his leather studded war skirt, this allowed me to see how defined and strong his legs were.

When I had rode here with him I had been tired and angry, I had not had much opportunity to appreciate how strong and large he was. I blushed slightly at my blatant appreciation of his body, and continued to let me eyes roam him.

I saw the angry scar which started below the skirt and travelled down below his riding boots, I cannot imagine the pain that wound must have caused him. Was he alone when it happened? Was he in battle?

Emmett seemed to catch me staring and turned his horse blocking the scar from view.

"My love I see you have joined us for the hunt" Carlisle addressed Esme the look of adoration never once leaving his face.

"I came to ensure you stay out of trouble my lord" Esme replied mischievously

Carlisle laughed and said "you are all the trouble I will ever need woman" before grabbing Esme for a very passionate kiss, all to the embarrassment of their children who began groaning and looking away.

I enjoyed their exchanges as it made me think that this is how my parents would have been.

"Do you enjoy hunting Rose?" Edward asked as he approached,

"Oh yes" I felt my face break into a small smile, "I used to hunt with my father, we would rise at dawn and spend the entire day together. I think he enjoyed the company, it took his mind away from the loneliness of missing my mother" my voice grew sad at the end as I thought of him.

I could picture him all alone in the castle, no family left to keep him company and my heart grew heavy, "He will have nobody now"  
It came out as barely a whisper, but filled with sadness.

"Edward is an excellent hunter" Jasper announced slapping Edward across the back in an attempt to break the tension that had descended upon the group.

A small blush appeared across his face,

"With a falcon, maybe, but Emmett here is the true hunter, he is most definitely one with a bow and arrow" I looked to Emmett to see him sitting tall and proud in his saddle "even if he does cheat"

"You have to learn to let that go brother" Emmett laughed at Edward "So, what is your weapon of choice Rose, I expect you used the hounds"  
I smirked at his assumption, most of the ladies who hunted generally would ride with the hounds and hunt foxes, they could then say that they had hunted when actually all they had done was had a brisk ride. The hounds would catch the fox, the servants would shoot it and bag it.

"No my lord, I enjoyed the bow and arrow also" his eyes darkened and he looked at me intrigued, "My father said I had quite a skill for it, I could best any man in the Voltura lands"

"I wonder how you would fair amongst real men then my lady"

"Hm perhaps when I come across one I shall challenge him, don't worry my lord I will be sure to let you know how it turns out"

He let out a booming laugh and his face broke out into his handsome dimpled smile, and i found myself grinning also at our exchanges.

"Oh it looks like we may have to have a small contest, what do you think son?" Carlisle asked Emmett

"Of course father, don't worry my lady I will go easy on you" I scoffed at his statement as he turned on his horse to follow his father.

We rode to a small opening, Carlisle directed the servants to place makeshift targets at one end of the field for us to aim at. I would enjoy bringing Emmett down a peg or two, if his head were any bigger I fear he will fall from his horse.

"Very well we shall have three arrows per archer" Carlisle began "You will take it in turns to fire one arrow at each target, closest to the centre wins the point, is that acceptable so far"

Emmett and I both nodded, and Esme added

"Excellent, in the case of a tie" Emmett and the boys scoffed " . . , we shall have one arrow from the cross bow at a moving target, the winner may make one request of the looser, are we all agreed?"

"Agreed" we said in unison.

Emmett leaped from his horse and conversed with a servant on which bow and arrows he should use.

A young man of around sixteen approached me,

"Excuse me my lady would you like me to help you down?"

I was about to say no when I felt Emmett's eyes upon me, I turned my head to see him staring at us, his hand held a firm grip on his bow,

"Thank you, yes" I placed my hands on the young mans shoulders and he lifted me by my waist placing me gently on the floor,

"Shall we begin!" Emmett snapped, Alice and Bella giggling at his harsh tone.

The first target was easy and we both scored a point, both hitting the centre.

"I am impressed my lady" Emmett said with mock sincerity "If you wish to withdraw now and save face there would be no shame in it"

"Not at all my lord, however if the contest is proving too much for you, then you may withdraw, I promise not to think any less of you" he grinned one of his dimpled grins at me and we moved on to the next target.

He made a good shot but it was slightly off centre, I aimed confidently and scored the point with another centre score. Esme and the ladies cheered, while Carlisle and the boys joked at Emmett for loosing the round.

The next target was decidedly more difficult, it was further than I had ever had to aim before and my arms were already aching from aiming at the last two targets.

Emmett took aim and hit dead centre, I approached the spot where I was to aim from and attempted a shot but my arm ached and I could not get my aim. I tried another three times, but kept failing, I was about to give in frustrated when a pair of strong arms came around me.

Emmett placed his hands over mine and adjusted my stance,

"Place your hand slightly higher" he guided my hand softly his words were low, and they made my body come alive with electricity.

My body was flat to his, I swore I heard him groan when I shifted within his hold, I attempted another small move, this time there was a definite groan and he nuzzled at my ear,

"Rose" he warned, but his voice was more lustful than angry,

"Sorry my lord" I whispered through a soft smile "I am just trying to find the best stance, I want to ensure I have made a good choice"

He took the weight of the bow and helped me to pull back, we moved as one and my shot was complete, Emmett won the point as my arrow fell outside the centre of the target, but neither of us seemed to notice we were still standing together Emmett's hand resting lightly at my waist his other hand still on mine.

Bella broke the moment with a gleeful tone,

"It seems we have a tie, shall we get the cross bows?"

"Yes" I blurted my voice wavering

The bows were brought out, I had never liked the cross bow, it was heavy and difficult to use for even a skilled archer. A Bird was chosen for Emmett and he shot it easily, when it came to my turn I gave a good shot but missed my bird and Emmett was declared the winner, much to my chagrin.

"Don't be upset my lady, its just a game" Emmett teased

"Very well my lord name your price, what is your request?"

I was nervous, I hoped he did not ask me to tend the cows again, or worse.

"I think I shall hold onto it for now my lady, ensure I make a good choice" he winked before joining the men, to celebrate his victory. This is going to be torture.

* * *

So there we have it, what do we think x


	16. Training

so here it is chapter 16 hope everybody enjoys x

thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. and also a special thanks to catchingstar who has given some good advice for my story and helped to encourage me to be a better writer thanks again x

sorry for the long wait x

* * *

RPOV

I had made it my mission to learn all the passages of the Cullentha castle, I think that the maids were starting to loose their patience with me asking which way I had to go.

The castle was truly beautiful, the paintings and tapestries provided a sense of joy and light, the constant buzz of life throughout the building meant that you never felt completely alone.

My thoughts were never far from my father at times like this, we had never gone so long without seeing or at least speaking to each other, but I had not had so much as a letter from him.

Due to the pass being closed, Alice had informed me that there would be no correspondence delivered from beyond it till the spring when the snow had melted away.

I wondered what he was doing, what he was thinking shut up all alone in our big castle. He had found it so unbearable even when I was a constant presence. The ghost of my mother haunted him, and the grief and loneliness would often lead him to drown his sorrows in ale.

My thoughts were invaded by the grinding and clashing of metal on metal, I followed the noise curiously. As i rounded the corner, the sounds of men cheering and grunting also became clear. An old battered door stood partially open and the light flickered as bodies moved in the room beyond.

My father often teased me on my curious nature and I felt the all too familiar pull, my feet seemed to drift towards the door and before I knew it I was peeking through the crack.

Beyond the door were some of the largest men I had ever seen, their bodies were illuminated eerily by the torches placed around the room, the floor upon which they were standing was scattered with sand and saw dust.

As I stared between the bodies into the centre of the crowd I saw him. Emmett was standing in just his war skirt and boots, his body flexed and the light picked up every muscle, even better than his hunting leathers.

His opponent was Lord Royce, his body was impressive and clearly showed signs of hard training but against Emmett he may as well of been short, fat and balding. Their swords flew through the air clashing together.

Emmett landed a powerful blow to Royce and he stumbled, the crowed erupted in cheers.

"Ah ha so this is where you have been hiding!" At Alice's voice I turned startled,

She grinned mischievously and grabbed my arm,

"You can see much better from the other side of the door" and with that she pushed me through and into the room.

The noise of the men disguised our stumbling entrance and I looked for a spot to stand where I would remain undetected, but Alice grabbed me again and lead me into the crowds and towards Jasper.

He was close to the centre of the crowd of men, and noticed us, he looked to the sky and shook his head,

"Alice you know your not allowed down here" he did not sound in the least bit angry at her as he kissed her and whispered something which made her giggle.

"What is this place?" I asked not able to tear my eyes away from the two fighters,

"It is our training room, Emmett insists the men train regularly, and this is the ideal place"

The room was larger than any we had back home, it seemed as though the whole of Cullentha could fit inside of it. Swords and other weapons I had never seen hung from the walls, and the large torches were the only source of light and heat.

The room smelled of sweat and men, and it was intoxicating. Standing amongst the roaring men you could feel the hum of excitement, and I could already feel myself being carried along with them.

Emmett was large and well built, but watching him I came to see how agile he could be, lord Royce made several good attempts to beat him but it was to no avail, he swerved every time.

The fight continued and swords were swapped in favour of fists, the two men fought blow for blow, I was on edge the whole time, I found it both exciting and terrifying. The whole room was alive, men shouted and cheered.

Alice and Jasper stood together cheering for Emmett, and while I did not say his name I was particularly louder when he would connect with lord Royce and send him hurtling to the ground.

Lord Royce seemed to be having particular difficulty keeping up with Emmett, and the swings of his fists became wild and staggered, never truly hitting its target. I watched impressed as Emmet's fist connected with the side of his face with such force that his whole body spun round and began falling towards the floor. The sound of the men was like an explosion, and like the tide of the sea I found myself being dragged along with them.

At my cheers Emmet's head snapped around, he looked at me through the crowds, and he grinned at me. Even through the sweat and dirt he managed to still make my heart pound wildly.

In his distraction Emmett had not noticed lord Royce get up again, and come up behind him, it was as though I was back at the dairy James coming for us again,my face paled and my blood ran cold, Emmett noticed my reaction, he turned but it was too late and lord Royce managed to get in some cheap blows to Emmet's torso and face.

Jasper and Alice were by my side in seconds their faces filled with concern, I heard them desperately asking if I was well, or needed to sit down but I could not answer them, my whole body was tense as I watched Emmett try to regain control. It took him a few moments, but soon he was back on form and lord Royce eventually went down, Emmett was declared the winner.

It was only then that I allowed my body to relax, and Emmett made his way through the crowds to us, pushing past his men who clapped him on the back and congratulating him.

When he finally reached us he immediately addressed me,

"This is no place for you Rose, Alice knows better than to be down here"

"It was not Alice's fault, I heard the noise of your men and followed it, my father always said I was far to curious for my own good" I looked to floor the whole time like a scolded child, I could not look at him, I was embarrassed by my reaction, and by being here I had caused him to get hurt.

I felt his large hand against my face as he tipped me to face him, still my eyes looked elsewhere,

"Will you not look at me Rose?" he asked me softly, I felt a pang of guilt, when I heard the concern and my gaze met his.

"Are you alright?" the rough pad of his thumb brushed gently against my cheek, it was soothing , yet caused my heart to beat so wildly that I was sure if you looked at my chest you would see it even through the fabric of my dress.

"Yyes" I stammered I moved from his touch, it was clouding my mind too much, Emmett seemed to look almost sad as he dropped his hand back to his side. It was in that moment that I noticed the red mark at his side from one of Royce's cheap blows.

"Oh my lord you are hurt!" without thinking my hand instantly went to his side to inspect the damage. The feeling of his hard muscles beneath my palm sent shock waves through my body, and made the heat rise in my face.

The feeling was however brief as Emmett moved away, his reaction to my touch was lightning fast as though I had burned him.

"I have endured much worse my lady" he assured me gruffly

It was then that lord Royce joined us,

"You are getting slow brother, I almost had you that time" he teased Emmett, his lustful stare roaming my body like I was on display in the town market.

"I am sure all the men now know to never turn their backs on you...brother" Jasper, who had been talking with Alice till now, added, a look of disdain cast at lord Royce.

"It is a pleasure to see you again my lady" Royce reached for my hand and placed a small kiss to it.

He was polite, but in no way could he create the same reaction I felt from Emmett.

"You must save me a dance at the celebrations, I do so wish to know you better" he was confident, of that I could be sure, but something about him made me nervous. Before I could respond Alice joined us her interest peaked due to the talk of the celebrations.

"Will we finally see you dance again brother?"

Emmett took a quick glance at me before shaking his head at her.

"Our prince never dances you see, now I love to dance, nothing is better than good music and a beautiful partner" Royce, although talking to the group, never took his focus from me and I was desperate to escape. I smiled sweetly at his words and looked to Alice for to rescue me.

She seemed to notice my despair and immediately was at my side,

"Well if you will excuse us gentlemen there are only six more hours till dinner, and it will take us at least three hours to bathe the dirt of this filthy place from our bodies, so we must leave you" she gave Jasper a quick peck on his cheek before spinning round and like a mini whirlwind had me out of the door and into the passage towards my chambers quicker than anything I had ever known.

"I think lord Royce has taken a shine to you" Alice teased "looks like my brother has competition"

"What do you mean?" I was blushing I could feel it, so I turned from Alice and began to busy myself with the pillows on my bed,

"You cannot fool me Rose, I have seen the way you look at each other, I have seen it all before with Bella and Edward, and felt it myself with Jasper"

"Alice stop! I am grateful to your brother for saving me, but do not get ahead of yourself"

"B but"

I held up my hand to stop her and Alice pouted at me, my response clearly not the one she had sought, she sighed a great sigh before she started

"You are as stubborn as my brother, but you will see, I am never wrong about these things you know" she wiggled her eyebrows at me and laughed.

* * *

EPOV

I had been disappointed to be paired with Royce for training, he was an average soldier at best, and that was when he had not spent the previous week intoxicated and in the company of whores.

We took to the centre of the training room, and Sir William announced for the fight to begin. I had chosen swords as our weapon and hand to hand as our following round. I knew that Royce hated the hand to hand, it meant getting dirty, something he was not at all fond of.

The fight was going well Royce surprised me with some cheap shots, but for the most part, I had no trouble with my opponent. The ale had made him slow and sluggish, when he swung his fists in was wild and off target. I pulled back and trew my fist, it connected squarely with his face sending him flying to the floor.

In that moment a cheer unlike all the others invaded my senses, it was sweet and light, I knew it immediately. My eyes connected with hers, Rose, she was there among the crowd her face glowing, but then she paled and her eyes became panicked, I had seen this look from her before, at the dairy.

I turned in time to see a fist come hurtling towards me, followed by a knee to my ribs. I absorbed the pain as I had been trained to do, stood and ended the fight with a final blow to Royce.

I didnt pay any attention to the men as I made my way quickly through the crowds to Rose, she seemed more relaxed, but when I reached them her eyes became fixed to the floor.

"This is no place for you Rose, Alice knows better than to be down here"

"It was not Alice's fault"she defended, all the while keeping her gaze to the floor "I heard the noise of your men and followed it, my father always said I was far to curious for my own good" a small blush graced her milky skin and I had to touch her.

I reached out my large hand and placed it against her face tipping her to face me, but still her eyes looked elsewhere, was she scared of me?

"Will you not look at me Rose?" I asked her I could not hide the concern from my voice, she was just beginning to settle her and now I feared this could send her back, bring back the nightmares I knew she suffered from for so many nights after.

"Are you alright?" the rough pad of my thumb brushed gently against her cheek, it was a simple gesture to sooth her, yet caused my heart to beat like no other battle had, in this moment the room emptied and it was just us, we looked at each other, people laughed and cheered around us, yet in our moment we could have been lovers alone.

"Yyes" she replied breathlessly but then she moved and my hand felt cold and ached for the connection once more, instead I dropped it to my side not knowing what else to do.

"Oh my lord you are hurt!" her exclamation shocked me, and before I could react her soft hand was at my ribs. I had to contain the groan at the connection, it was like lightning from my heart to my groin, I had to force myself to move, I feared if she continued to touch me, I would act as my great grandfathers people once did and hurl her over my shoulder, take her to my chambers and never leave.

"I have endured much worse my lady" like this moment, I had been in many battles and I had many scars, none of which could match the pain in my heart, wanting her, loving her but knowing that I had to stay away from her.

It was then that lord Royce joined us,

"You are getting slow brother, I almost had you that time" he teased and I considered another fight, once this sneaky bastard would not walk away from. Jasper sensed my mood and answered for me,

"I am sure all the men now know to never turn their backs on you...brother" Jasper, who had been talking with Alice till now, came to stand at my side, he did not attempt to hide the clear hatred he felt for Royce

"It is a pleasure to see you again my lady" Royce reached for Rose's hand and placed a small kiss to it. My fists clenched at my sides and I ground my teeth to avoid killing him.

"You must save me a dance at the celebrations, I do so wish to know you better" She took his attentions with a small smile, Royce however seemed to react as though she had agreed to marry him by the sickening grin plastered across his face.

"Will we finally see you dance again brother?" Alice asked. Our mother had raised Alice to be a lady, she could sing, dance, draw and speak several languages, however in accomplishing this she needed dance partners and art subjects, and so Edward, Jasper and I would be hauled into the ladies quarters whenever mother could catch us. As I grew into a man, I would sit with my father and the generals and discuss battles and tactics, and I had yet to come across a woman who could tempt me to dance with her.

I dared a quick glance at Rose to see her looking at me hopefully, before shaking my head in response to Alice.

"Our prince never dances you see, now I love to dance, nothing is better than good music and a beautiful partner" Royce, although talking to the group, never took his eyes from Rose and I could feel the anger bubbling up inside of me again. She smiled sweetly at him before turning to Alice.

"Well if you will excuse us gentlemen there are only six more hours till dinner, and it will take us at least three hours to bathe the dirt of this filthy place from our bodies, so we must leave you" she gave Jasper a quick peck on his cheek before spinning round and grabbing Rose rushing her away, chatting excitedly.

* * *

Much longer than the last few chapters x

the actual celebration will be coming up in either chapter 17 or 18 depending on how it pans out in my writing x

off to write chapter 17 now x


	17. The cloaked figure

Hi guys sorry for the wait just been a nightmare finding somewhere quiet where I can write, hope you enjoy this chapter and as always thank you for the reviews x

* * *

The Pimp and Whore Tavern lay on the outskirts of Cullentha and was well known for the characters that frequented there. Drunks, thieves and whores were the norm and only those with nothing left to lose, would dare walk through its doors.

A cloaked figure darted through the alleyways towards it, careful to avoid the lights from the houses and shops, lest their true identity be revealed. With one last look over their shoulder they darted for the cover of the dank tavern.

With a black dirty hand they handed over a letter to the keeper careful to never let the hood of the threadbare cloak slip, with a nod, they were lead into a back room, away from the crowds of drunken men, and diseased pussy.

Yes they had learned the hard way never to dip a wick in this place unless they wanted a cock raw as a hot poker.

This room was decidedly more put together than the others, it was clean, no dust or cobwebs clinging to walls and surfaces, the bitch in the corner looked new, almost innocent through her quiet sobs.

The tavern keeper approached the ornate desk and whispered over the back of the chair behind. A well manicured hand was all that could be seen as it waved him away with an empty beer tankard.

The keeper hastily filled the tanker and scurried out of the room, closing the door behind with a soft click.  
"Did anyone see you?" a voice from the chair commanded.

"I do not think so" the cloaked figure responded "I stayed close to the shadows as you instructed"

"Good, we can't have anymore mistakes, YOU, cannot make anymore mistakes"

The man held his bandaged stump in his good hand, rubbing the place where a hand used to be attached mournfully.

"That bitch has become more trouble than she is worth, if it where not for the land she could once again possess, I would find great pleasure in disposing of her"

The cloaked man gave the shadow of a smile but upon his face it looked sinister, he had a murderous gleam in his eyes, as he still rubbed the bandaged stump.

"Do not worry brother we shall have revenge, as soon as we are married, I will gift her to you and you can do as you please with her, would you like that?"

"Yes brother" the cloaked man growled and rubbed his stump as though it were his two hands once again rubbing together.

"Now take this note to Volturra to her father, stop for no one do I make myself clear, the pass is still blocked, you will have to travel round, I have left a horse and supplies for you round back, now go, and don't let anybody see you!"

Rather than turn to leave, his head turned to the still sobbing girl, who was huddled tightly in the corner of the room, her hair tatted, and her dress ripped, under his glare she made a feeble attempt to cover her exposed chest with the scraps of material still on her bodice.

"It has been so long brother, Victoria will not touch me now since the accident and I do so miss the feel of soft pussy"

"Have her, I have taken her maidenhood that is all I am ever interested in, she puts up a fight at first but eventually we will have her like any other bitch in heat"

The two men advanced on the small woman, her cries for mercy falling on deaf ears as they hauled her from the corner.

* * *

RPOV

I don't think anybody could be happier than Jasper that the celebrations were finally here. As it grew closer Alice became more and more unbearable and poor Jasper felt it most of all.

Alice had ordered the local dress maker to send thirty different dresses to the castle for her to choose from because in her own words,

"I had to order the entire catalogue Jazzy, the pictures don't let me know what they will look like on me!"

So here we were Esme, Alice, Bella and myself squeezed into the ladies quarters smothered by silk. Bella had chosen her dress over a week ago at Alice's insistence, it was a deep blue and clung to her curves, the bust was modest, but outlined with the finest silver embroidery, it was simple and classic.

"I have the perfect dress for you Rose, I have left it in your room for you, I hope you don't mind, when I saw it I knew it was perfect for you" she looked at me hopefully and I smiled at her.

In truth I did not mind at all, whilst I had never hated clothes and balls as Bella does, I found I loved the sisterly feeling I got from Alice, and Bella, something which had been missing in my former life.

"I have instructed Lauren to attend you this evening, why don't you go get dressed and I will send for you when it is time to head to the celebrations" Esme, she had been so kind to me, even when I was still a prisoner, she showed me kindness, and helped me not to be afraid, and in those moments it was like my own mother was with me again.

The sight that awaited me when I entered my chambers took my breath away. Alice had not lied when she told me the dress was beautiful, it had been carefully placed on the dummy, and I was almost scared to touch it.

It was a mix of silk and crushed velvet, the colour of sweet cream. The sleeves were like waterfalls of sheer milk flowing almost to the ground. Around the neck was a gold embroidery which followed the plunged neckline perfectly.

The waist bore a similar beaded design though this blended into the cream of the silk to give just a slight touch along with a pale cram and gold embroidered panel to the front.

The dress made the dummy look like a visiting angel, and I did not dare approach it for fear I would make it disappear.

"Come my lady" Lauren coaxed me "Your bath is drawn, and we have much to do before Queen Esme comes for you"

So there I sat at my dressing table, Lauren carefully pinning small white flowers into my blonde waves.

"You look beautiful my dear" I heard Esme say from the door of my chambers, "Alice was right, you look perfect"

She approached me with her hands outstretched and pulled me up to her for a better look.

"Hmmm, I believe something is missing, one moment" she walked from my room and a few moments later returned with a blue velvet box. She quietly sat me down again facing away from her and proceeded to retrieve whatever was inside the box.

"This" she said softly "was my mothers, and she gave it to me at my first celebration, and now you shall wear it for yours"

A beautiful necklace passed my sight and lay against my chest, the chain was thin, and delicate, and three spaced diamonds decorated either side, whilst a tear drop pearl hung in the middle just above the dip of my cleavage, held on by a Celtic silver and diamond clasp.

I opened my mouth to protest, but Esme stopped me,

"Please I want you to have it, never has it looked so beautiful as it does on you tonight" she kissed my forehead and took my hand, together we walked to the women's quarters.

* * *

Cullentha had been transformed in what seemed like overnight. Every street was alive with light and colour, music played, the people danced and sang. The children ran and played. It was like the Gods had taken us all to their kingdom in the stars, to live in eternal happiness.

The men had already arrived at the celebration and talk of war and death was over, only the joy of the evening was left, and our arrival was announced. Bella Alice and I followed Esme up the stone steps to a small stage, from this slightly raised position we were able to see all of the decorations.

Bella claimed a death grip upon my arm and whispered,

"Please dont let me fall"

I placed my hand over hers and gave a small squeeze, then together we walked up to find our places at the table.

Edward met us half way and gave me a look of thanks as Bella took hold of his strong waiting arm, he then bowed low in greeting and I bowed gracefully in return.

Jasper and Alice had already found each other, and it looked as though Jasper was already having difficulty keeping his eyes and hands off his wife. He managed to bow to me before taking Alice's hand and guiding her to her seat.

"You look stunning my dear" Carlisle approached me and kissed my head lovingly "as do you, as always my love"

He addressed Esme and she smiled, love and adoration clear in her eyes.

It was only now that I noticed Emmett, he was the last to greet me, and he made me speechless. He was dressed in black leather boots, and trousers that clung to his muscled legs.

His shirt was crisp and white across his broad chest, and showed off his tanned skin. Over his shirt was a blue velvet tunic tied with a leather belt which hung around his athletic waist.

We stood staring at each other for what felt like the longest time before Carlisle finally spoke,

"Perhaps you could show Lady Rose to her seat my son" this seemed to break whatever spell had taken over Emmett and he quickly offered me his arm.

"You look.." he stared but seemed to have trouble forming his words "You look very nice Rose"

"Like the flower she was named after, isn't that right my lord" I felt Emmett tense as Lord Royce approached, he looked very becoming in his red celebration attire, and he took my hand and placed a kiss to it.

"You must give me the honour of your hand in a dance this evening, only a fool would pass up the opportunity to dance with an angel such as yourself"

"Thank you my lord" I answered flattered by his complement "I shall"

As he walked away I was sure I heard Emmett mutter darkly under his breath but before I could ask him what he had said he ushered me to my seat, a slight look of annoyance on his face,

"I hope you have a pleasant evening my lady" and with a bow he turned to leave for his seat.

This is going to be an interesting evening.

* * *

So there it is chapter 17 hope you enjoyed it, and the celebration will continue in the next chapter.

reviews good and bad are always welcome as they help me to write a better story thanks again for reading x


	18. Cora and the Dragon

So here it is chapter 18. hope it was worth the wait x

* * *

RPOV

I was grateful that Carlisle and Esme had sat me next to Jasper and Alice for the celebrations, my mind was alive with questions and they were all too keen to answer. The longer I stayed in Cullentha the more I wanted to learn, they were not far from Voltura but our ways were so different.

A loud fanfare erupted and several young boys walked towards the stage where we were seated.

"This is the offering ceremony" Jasper whispered "these boys are finished with their training, they now have to offer themselves to Carlisle and Emmett"

The first young boy walked forward,

"My lord, I am Triston, Son of David, I have come to swear my sword to you, and to bring honour and greatness to Cullentha"

One by one the boys approached and spoke the words of loyalty, and then it was Carlisle's turn,

"It swells heart to see such fine young men ready to serve Cullentha" he addressed to the crowd "At sun rise take sword and shield in hand, and venture forth into the surrounding forest where you will stay for six moons, then you shall return men, and Cullentha will welcome you with open arms"

The crowd cheered and soldiers congratulated the boys as they walked back to their families,

"What does he mean?" I asked Jasper

"The boys have been trained for the army and have reached their twelfth year, once this happens those who wish to continue and fight for Cullentha must be tested." he explained "They are sent out into the woods, they cannot return until their time has passed, they are given a sword and shield, they must find food, cook and learn to survive harsh weather, if they can achieve this then they may return with pride and serve Emmett in the Cullenthan army"

"And if they fail?"

"If they are hurt, and cannot continue, they seek employment within the towns, or work for the castle guard, if they return a coward, then shame is placed upon the family, and they would wish they had never returned at all"

"But they are just children" I was shocked by the ordeal these boys were willing to put themselves through, they were so young  
"To serve the Cullenthan army is a great honour" Emmett interrupted, "They shall return men, and their fathers and mothers will forever walk with high heads at their sacrifice"

"But they are still just children, I could not imagine sending my son away so young"

"It is a painful task" Esme offered "to see your heart leave for the forest I remember the day Emmett left, he was so young, I still saw him as my baby boy, but he needed to become a man, I must have prayed to the gods every day for his safe return, I still cannot bare to watch him or any of my sons leave"

Esme's usually bright eyes filled with tears and Emmett immediately stood and went to her,

"We are home mother, please dont be upset"

Esme smiled a teary smile, she kissed Emmett on the cheek, before attempting to compose herself once more.

"No more sadness my love" Carlisle took Esme's hand "come dance with me"

We watched as the dancers moved to allow them space on the floor, they were indeed very graceful and flowed beautifully to the music, their eyes only on each other.

"Perhaps you would like to come walk with us Rose there are stalls and games set up around the square" Alice offered excitedly  
"We shall come too, I still have a score to settle with the Danes boy at the apple bob" Bella rolled her eyes at her husbands serious tone before hearing him mutter more to himself than us "twelve apples, its just not possible"

"I swear you grow into more of a child at every celebration" Bella laughed at Edwards pout before placing a quick kiss to it and taking his arm to leave "will you join us brother?" she directed at Emmett.

Emmett shook his head, "No you go ahead, have fun"

"You would rather sit alone?" I challenged turning to face him,

"No, I have a pressing engagement I cannot miss and must leave soon"

Emmett leaned in to me his deep voice teasingly whispered in my ear,

"Besides your dress shows your curves to my advantage when you are walking, I feel I would have more enjoyment observing you from here than I could stealing quick glances by your side my lady"

A crimson blush flushed my cheeks, and I heard Emmett's chuckle from deep in his chest.

"Go on now, before all the prizes have been claimed, in fact I think I see the Danes boy heading to the apple bob now" we all laughed at Edward now, as he pulled on Bella like a small child.

We left Emmett at our table and began to walk through the stalls, and gathered crowds, everybody was so happy. Ale flowed, men laughed, the older towns people were gathered together singing songs to the younger children, and the women danced, it was a beautiful sight. I could feel the joy and happiness seep through me and take over, I felt truly at ease.

Bella and Edward excused themselves, as Edward half dragged Bella towards the apple bob stall. Alice mentioned something about taking Jasper to the seer, and would I be ok to find my own way around for last part. I assured her that I could manage and made my way around the square.

The mix of spices, food, sweets and ale awakened the senses and I could not help but sample from every stall I passed,

"My lady you are far too beautiful to be out walking all alone" Lord Royce approached me, he usual hungry stare and smug grin were firmly fixed, he took my hand and kissed it before taking my arm and walking at my side.

"Are you enjoying the festivities my lord"

"Ah yes very much so, it is nice to know that are sacrifices are appreciated, although I would gladly sacrifice my life to bring such as treasure as you home my lady" he flattered, and spoiled me with compliments as we walked together through the town, but for all his attentions I found myself unable to truely submit to his charms.

Lord Royce was everything that a young lady such as myself should want, and had circumstances been different, he would be what my father would look for in a match for me, but something in his eyes, in his manner of speaking, it was as if he were holding back and not showing all of himself.

We were so busy talking and looking through the stalls, we did not notice the young girl flying towards us until it was too late and she collided with Royce, the two of them fell to the ground, Lord Royce baring most of the fall.

"Get off! Foolish girl" he began pushing the young girl who could not be more than seven off of him, and started to scramble up from the floor.

"I'm sorry my lord" the child squeaked tears threatening to spill from her eyes "I was running from the dragon and I got lost"

"What on earth are you talking about, are you simple child. For one there are no dragons only a fool would think otherwise, and two you have ruined my clothing, because you could not look at what was clearly two steps in front of you, what have you to say for yourself?"

"I-I..." Royce's shouting has scared her so much her body began to tremble and her words stuttered,

"My Lord please she is just a child" I bent down to her and place my arm around her bony shoulders "Don't cry, its alright"

"It most certainly is not alright! Where are your parents? I have a good mind to have them replace what you have so carelessly damaged, how will they feel about you then, when they have to give up their wages? hm? well, answer girl!"

"I-I have no parents, they died just after I was born" the tears were streaming down her face and onto her plain brown dress "I am so sorry, I got confused when the dragon started to chase me"

Lord Royce scoffed at her, which made her flinch and curl onto my embrace for protection,

"Is this what the priests are teaching orphans now? Dragons! Come Rose, we are just wasting are time on this creature"

I had heard enough now, was this the side I knew he was hiding, he was all smiles and flattery, then ugly and cross, his true self.

"My Lord Royce I have heard enough you have insulted this poor girl without any care for her feelings or that she is but a fraction of your age, I do not wish to be a part of your company any longer, I would suggest you return to you chambers, and address your attitude, good evening"

I faced the girl again and took her hand in mine,

"Now then don't worry, we shall go and find this dragon together, and I shall protect you. What is your name?"

"Cora, my lady"

"Well Cora, my name is Rose, now lets go find this dragon of yours"

Cora informed me that the dragon had been chasing her and the other orphans by the bell tower, and so off we headed, it was not difficult for me to find as my height allowed me to see the tower sticking out above the roofs of the houses.

When we were almost there, I heard a very distinct growl carry itself across the wind, and Cora placed a tight grip on my hand,

"Its the dragon!" she whispered

In the corner of my eye I saw some boys, dressed in a similar attire to Cora, darting between the alleyways signalling to each other,

"Do you know those boys?" I asked her, and she nodded her head,

So we followed them hanging back so as not to disturb their game, the roaring grew louder, and the closer it came the more strange it sounded, it was when we rounded the last corner and a large looming figure crept in the distance did the leader of the boys shout out,

"NOW!" and boys and girls from every direction charged at the figure, knocking it to the floor, and piling on top.

"Kill the dragon" shouted another of the children,

"Do you give in?" shouted the leader boy, I could not make out the reply, but the leader address the rest of the children,

"The dragon is dead" at which they all cheered,

"Oh no" Cora who had been quiet till this point ran from me towards the so called dead dragon, and began to cry,

"Please don't cry Cora, it was only a game" and then I watched, shocked as Prince Emmett stood with Cora in his arms, he tickled her and kissed her cheek, before turning to face me, then he froze.

* * *

There we have it, we will find out about our dragon Emmett in the next chapter, and Royce is beginning to show more of his true colours too. Reviews good and bad are always welcome, so i can make this story enjoyable,t hanks again for reading x


	19. Damsel in distress

I know I know its been ages since I last updated but I have been so busy with things I have not had a chance to write, I promise to not keep you waiting too long with the next chapter tho x

* * *

_"Please don't cry Cora, it was only a game" and then I watched, shocked as Prince Emmett stood with Cora in his arms, he tickled her and kissed her cheek, before turning to face me, then he froze._

I did not know what to say, he looked so right holding Cora in his arms, with gatherings of children around him. We stared at each other for what felt like forever, I not knowing what to say, and he looking like a child who had been caught misbehaving.

Finally I spoke,

"So you are the fearsome dragon I have heard so much about" I made a show of studying him, and he stood rooted to the spot as I circled him, "You do not look so fierce to me"

Emmett viably relaxed as he placed Cora back on her feet, he smirked at my teasing.

"Please believe me my lady, I am more than capable of making your knees tremble" he began to circle me now, like a predator circles its prey, I felt his warm breath tickle the back of my neck, "your skin is all goosebumps my lady, are you sure I am having no effect?"

"I am perfectly at ease dragon, especially with all of these brave dragon warriors here to protect me" the children cheered and a young boy spoke out

"Prince Emmett is teaching us to be brave warriors like him"

"Is that so? Well you all seem very brave to me, to have taken down such a big and scary dragon as this one" the children all puffed out thier chests at my praise,

"I have been practising my sword just like you showed me" the boy said again

and so followed a chorus of "So have I" around the group,

"Very well my warriors, let us battle" Emmett told them and one girl ran to fetch some wooden swords from a bag

I felt a small tugging to my dress, and when I looked down I was met with the large eyes of Cora,

"We don't like the sword fighting" she said disappointedly, and a handful of girls behind her all nodded in agreement

"Nor I, we could do something together" they nodded their heads so fast I was sure if I didnt stop them they would shake free from their shoulders,

"Can we dance? Please, the boys never want to dance" one young girl offered, her tone changing to disgust at the mention of the boys.

"And why not"

"They say its for sissys" the girls replied

"We are great warriors" the boys all shouted from where they stood with Emmett,

"Fighting great battles and rescuing damsels in distress!" Emmett added his eyes on me,

"We would rather hold them prisoner to cook and clean for us!"

"Rose can be your damsel" Cora boasted "You must fight for her Emmett save her from those evil boys" and she stuck her tongue out at them

"What do you say Emmett? We are more that a match for you, care to fight for this wench" the young boy shouted,

Emmett looked sternly at the young boy and cleared his throat,

"Sorry, I got carried away... Care to fight for this Angel on earth? and he looked over at me his youthful smile already dripping with charm and mischief, Emmett nodded his head and when the leader addressed his group to check they were ready,

"Aye" came a great chorus

Before I could argue he boys had arranged themselves into an order and one by one they stepped up to fight against Emmett. He showed them how to wield their swords, how to attack to best advantage, but none not even the older boys could defeat him, and all too soon with a giant groan the boys were defeated.

"You won Emmett" Cora seemed even more excited and her eyes twinkled.

"My lady" Emmett bowed to me a smile across his handsome face,

"No Emmett" Cora walked over to him, causing his to bend down further so she could whisper into his ear, "You have to kiss her"

"Is that so" Emmett pretended to ponder her words before stepping close to me a placing a single soft kiss to my cheek.

Cora rolled her eyes "Not like that! On the lips, like Edward and Bella and Alice and Jasper" she stomped her little foot, she was so adorable, but I could see the conflict in Emmetts eyes, the slight blush to his cheeks.

His mouth opened and closed several times as he searched his mind for a response,

"She means like this" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me, and our lips met.

At first Emmett was frozen, but he quickly recovered his hand came up to cup my face and his thumb stroked my cheek softly while our lips began to work a sweet dance, the kiss was soft, but I could feel the lust and passion behind it.

It was supposed to be quick, it was not supposed to affect me like this, our lips fit together perfectly like two pieces from the same puzzle, and the mix of his scent, his strong callous fingers on my delicate skin and the spark caused by our kiss sent a slow ache between my thighs, that begged for attention.

Remembering our small giggling audience I reluctantly pulled away, and Emmett groaned at our loss of connection.

A bell began to ring and the children all moaned, "Awww not yet"

A priest came from around a corner and hurried the children to come to bed,

Emmett and I could not turn away from each other, his eyes were black with desire his lips still showing the trace of our kiss and his hair ruffled and mussed from where my hands had ran through it.

"When will you come back?" Cora asked, this seemed to bring Emmett from his trance

"I will come visit next week Cora" Emmett soothed

"But that's so long"

"Cora" the priest warned "Prince Emmett has many duties, you should pray to the gods, and thank them for the time he shares with you"

Cora hung her head, disappointment painted all over her beautiful face,

"I could visit" I offered "If you like"

Her head snapped up immediately and she ran to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my waist.

"Thank you, will you come soon" the priest cleared his throat in warning but Cora ignored him her big eyes never breaking contact with mine,  
"Of course" and when I saw her smile I knew I would never deny her anything.

"Come now Cora, the sooner you are to bed the sooner Lady Rose can visit" and with that he ushered and excited Cora and the rest of the reluctant children to bed.

I was suddenly very aware that it was only Emmett and I alone in the courtyard, the only sound was that of trickling water from a near by fountain.

Emmett was first to break the silence

"I am sorry about Cora, she is very sweet, but she knows how to use it to her advantage"

"Oh no, I think she is wonderful" and I did, she was so alive, and bright, with the features of an angel "Do you visit the children often?"

"Yes, I never used to, I started to right after I brought Cora here" he looked away from me then, his eyes dark with grief I had seen that look many times when my father spoke of my mother.

"Y-you brought her here?" I was curious, why would he bring her what responsibility was it of his

"Yes, I knew her parents, her father was one of my closest friends. When he died so suddenly he left her mother and Cora behind, she was just a baby. Her mother never recovered from loosing him and when a servant brought me a letter from her explaining that she wanted me to care for her, I knew what she intended to do. When i arrived at the house it was to late"

His eyes filled with sadness and his voice became thick with greif my heart broke for him, I placed my hand in his and waited for him to finish

"Sh-she had killed herself, baby Cora lay crying in her crib. It is my fault her parents are dead. How could she ask me to then care for Cora, knowing what I have done?"

"Emmett you cannot blame yourself, I do not know all that has happened, but I know you, I know that it would not have been your fault"

Emmett laughed darkly and pulled away,

"Sorry to disappoint you my lady, but I am not the brave warrior you think I am. I am just a foolish boy in a mans clothing. A man, a good man died because I could not listen to orders, a little girl will never know her parents because of me and my foolish nature. She loves me now, but when she grows and knows how I killed her father and her mother, her hatred for me will only be a fraction of the hatred I already feel for myself"

He sounded so bitter and angry, I had never seen this side to him before, and yet through the anger and the sneers, I felt the pain that was clearly eating away at him, the look of torment that was written across his handsome face.

"Emmett I.."

"Look just leave me alone" he snapped and he began to walk away "do not send you pity to me I am not worth the effort goodnight!" and with a final stiff bow he left.

I stood alone in the courtyard, I wanted to go after him, but I didnt know what to say, or if he would even want me to follow him.

"ROSE! There you are" Alice came running over to me, "we thought you had gotten lost, the celebration is almost over and... oh Rose are you alright?" Alice noticed the tears that were softly rolling down my cheeks, tears for Emmett, for Cora and her parents.

"Jasper" Alice shouted "Rose is not feeling well, tell my mother and Bella we are going to rest in the ladies chambers for a while should they wish to join us" and with that she placed her small arm around my waist and helped me beck towards the castle.

* * *

So there we are their first kiss, and also a little bit about Cora, I know some readers thought she could have been Emmett's child, and I did toy with the idea but it just never sat well with me. Hope you all enjoyed it and I am off to start the next chapter thanks again x


End file.
